Ice Meet Stone
by AriaMoonie
Summary: 2 profesi Jongin jalani dan Ia menyukainya tetapi apa dia harus menambah profesinya menjadi seorang babysitter untuk bocah ini. Kaihun pair, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Sederhana saja.**

 **Kita berbagi dan kita saling mencintai.**

 **Sudah cukupkan?**

.

.

.

 **Judul : Bitter Coffee**

 **Main pair : Kaihun**

 **Author : AriaMoonie**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort and Romance**

 **Warning : boyxboy, mpreg dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongin, merasa ia pria paling beruntung didunia, karirnya sebagai penulis semakin naik dengan karya Novelnya yang ke-3.

Semua kalangan terlihat antusias dengan percobaan karya tulisnya yang ke-3. Dan tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan saat karya tulisnya banyak disukai. Terlebih Tunangannya –Kris, memberikan sebuah kejutan yang kata pria mapan itu pasti akan menyenangkan, Jongin tak sabar mengenai kejutan tersebut namun dibandingkan itu semua pujian dan dukungan yang tak pernah didapatkan dari kedua orang tuannya kini Ia genggam, karenakedua orang tuanya begitu mendukung pilihannya beberapa tahun silam.

Perjuangannya terbayarkan kedua orang tuanya kembali pada dirinya dan Kris masih berada disisinya hingga ia bangkit seperti sekarang. Dia merasa lengkap dan terberkahi.

 _Datanglah ke hotel orang tuaku, disana kejutan menantimu_ 'itulah isi pesan Kris dua jam yang lalu.

Sebuah kamar dengan desain yang elegan dan mewah dipesan Kris hanya untuknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Asisten Kris, Margareth.

Dibalik wajah dinginnya tak ada yang mengetahui betapa bahagianya hati Jongin. Saat sampai disalah satu kamar hotel di nomor 349, Jongin membukanya dengan sebuah kartu yang khusus didesain untuk setiap pintu dihotel ini. Ketika ia telah berada didalamnya suasana begitu gelap dan tenang menyambutnya, Jongin bahkan mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Dengan langkah tenang, ia mencari saklar dikamar tersebut, jika tak salah saklar itu berada dekat dengan pintu.

CKLEK'saat ia menekannya, ruangan yang tadinya begitu gelap kini terang benderang. Anehnya ia tak mendapati siapapun disana, perasaan bingung menyerangnya.

"Dimana Kris?"gumamnya, ia menundukan wajah matanya yang sayu terpejam. Ia nampak berpikir"apa Kris sedang mengerjaiku?"suaranya terdengar datar dan tanpa emosi."—Kalau benar, ini tidak lucu."gerutunya ia berbalik dan bersiap keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan perasaan kecewa.

Namun sebelum ia menggapai knop pintu, sebilah pisau terarah tepat dilehernya dan itu berasal dari arah belakang. "Siapa kau?"sosok itu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, Jongin berbalik dengan tenangnya."Aku manusia?"balas Jongin pendek, Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Saat Jongin berbalik ia menemukan sesosok Pria yang memiliki tinggi sejajar dengannya, rambut berantakan sehitam arang, mata selembut warna tanah basah dan wajah yang memikat, lalu penampilan kusut dan terlihat berantakan.

Wajah Jongin menengadah, terlihat angkuh dimata sosok itu yang kini tengah memasang wajah masam"Sial, kau itu idiot? Maksudku siapa namamu?"

Jongin tersenyum sinis, hatinya terpancing kesal karena dikatai idiot."Memangnya kau siapa, hingga aku harus memberitahukan namaku?"tantang Jongin, tidak ada Kris yang harus Ia tindas Bermain adu mulut dengan pemuda aneh ini sepertinya akan cukup untuk mengurangi emosinya.

"Memangnya siapa kau, hingga aku harus memberitahukan namaku?"Jongin berdecak saat pemuda itu membalikan kata-katanya.

"Dasar Gelandangan!"umpat Jongin, ia membuang muka saat pemuda itu menunjuk wajahnya dengan diiringi ekspresi shock. "Sialan kau?"teriak pemuda itu, ia mendekati Jongin dan dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menggemaskan mulai meneliti wajah masam Jongin.

Merasa risih, Jonginpun menendang kaki pemuda itu dengan kuat"WADAW!"

Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Brengsek!"umpat si pemuda, ia meloncat-loncat tak jelas hingga akhirnya terjeremab karena kaki kirinya tersandung karpet."Aaargh!"

Disaat pemuda asing itu bergerak tak tentu, sorot mata hitam arang Jongin angkuh milik Jongin berubah prihatin saat dengan jelas kedua matanya mendapati luka basah sepanjang 10 cm di lengan kanan pemuda itu ketika lengan baju kimononya tersingkap.

"Namaku Kim Jongin"ucap Jongin tiba-tiba."Kau?"Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tetap tidak akan memberitahukan namaku, sebe—"

TING! TONG!

Suara bel terdengar di ruangan tersebut, Jongin mengerutkan alis ia sangat yakin itu pasti Kris karenanya ia bergerak cepat menuju pintu dengan kepalan tinju dikedua tangannya.

Melihat itu pemuda tersebut membulatkan mata"JANGAN!"Teriaknya tiba-tiba, ia berlari cepat dan menghadang pintu tersebut agar Jongin tak bisa membukanya."Minggir!"perintah Jongin dingin, cukup suda dia sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Ternyata berdebat atau apalah itu tak ada yang lebih baik dengan melampiaskan emosinya kepada orang yang tepat. Dan jelas orang itu adalah –Kris.

Pemuda itu menggeleng kuat, kedua manic coklat lembutnya berkaca-kaca dengan mimic menyedihkan. Jongin berjengit,"Minggir ku bilang!"perintah Jongin untuk kedua kalinya. _Kenapa dia bisa se-Imut itu'pikir Jongin_ , ia terkejut dengan pemikiranya, merasa semakin gusar alih-alih melunak Jongin malah semakin keras membentak"MINGGIR! CENGENG!"

Walau kentara sedikit tersinggung pemuda tersebut tetap bersikukuh"Aku akan memberitahu namaku, asal kau tak membuka pintu ini!"pemuda itu mengajukan hal tersebut. Mau tak mau Jongin tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Heh, orang diluar sana adalah orang yang sangat ingin ku habisi. Jangan sampai target ku berubah, ya!"katanya dengan mimic santai namun seringaianya menukik tajam.

Dengan sadisnya Jongin menggeser pemuda tersebut"Dasar gelandangan!"ejeknya sadis entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Dugaan Jongin meleset, itu bukan Kris melainkan sosok Margareth bersama wajah bersalahnya. Jongin keheranan ia menurunkan tinjunya."Margareth, kebetulan kau ada disini. Beritahu aku dimana Kris?"pundak Margareth menegang, wajah cantiknya memucat."be-begini—"ucapannya terpotong saat merasakan hawa kemarahan dari Jongin, Margareth paham betul dibalik wajah Esnya Jongin tengah memendam kemarahan saat ini.

"katakan saja"perintah Jongin dingin.

"sebenarnyasayasalahmemberikankunciTuanJONGIN?"'

"HAAH!"Koor Jongin, membulatkan mata karena tak bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yang dikatakan asisten Kris itu. "Bisa kau ulangi, kau bicara begitu cepat?"pinta Jongin, memasang wajah kebingungan.

' _eh, wajahnya berekspresi'pikir Margareth_ , ia menggigit bibirnya sembari mengumpat tanpa henti karena malah memikirkan wajah Jongin yang berekspresi.

Jongin mengela nafas sabar begitu Margareth tak kunjung menjawab pertanyannya barusan dan dengan terpaksa Ia mengulang perkataannya."Kau kenapa dan bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu barusan. Bicaramu terlalu cepat"Margareth mengangguk ragu, ia menarik nafas dan secepat kilat memberikan kartu dengan nomor pintu 394.

Jongin sadar, asisten Kris salah memberikan kunci. Ia melihat arah dimana Margareth berlari"dia setakut itu. Padahal aku tidak akan memarahinya."gumam Jongin.

WUTT~

Bajunya ditarik oleh pemuda berkimono biru langit itu, dengan kesal Jongin menarik tangan tersebut dan membantingnya kedalam kamar.

BRUK!

"WADAW!"jerit pemuda asing itu mengaduh.

"eh—maaf"setelahnya Jongin berjalan dan meninggalkan pemuda tersebut tanpa lupa menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Ia tersenyum jahat usai melakukan hal yang sedikit kejam menurutnya.

"dasar iblis!"

"huah!"Jongin kaget bukan main, saat mendengar suara orang lain padahal jelas-jelas tak ada siapapun disana. Ketika ia menoleh rupanya itu Kris, ia akan marah tetapi ketika mengingat ini kesalahan yang tak disengaja yang dilakukan Margareth ia berbalik ke mode tenang.

"kau lama sekali"ucap Kris, Jongin tersenyum tipis"ada kesalahan kecil, asistenmu salah memberikan kunci"katanya mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Kris mengangguk saja lalu menautkan tangannya ke tangan Jongin, menuntunya ke kamar yang benar. Jongin tersenyum. Tentu saja Kris menyadari hal itu, ia sangat mencintai Jongin begitu menyayanginya,walau kepribadian Jongin cuek dan angkuh tapi tak ada yang mengetahui betapa hangatnya pria itu jika telah mengenalnya.

Kepribadian unik itulah yang membuat ia begitu menginginkan Jongin menjadi miliknya, ia begitu bahagia apalagi masalah Jongin dengan kedua orang tuanya telah usai ditambah ia telah mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua pria ini kemudian Papa dan Mamanya juga tak kalah bahagia ketika mendengar kabar tersebut.

Kabar tentang melunaknya hati kedua orang tua Jongin, tentunya. Papa dan Mamanya sudah sejak 3 tahun lalu ingin menjadikan Jongin sebagai menantu mereka, tepat ketika usia Jongin telah berusia 18 tahun. Tetapi, semuanya baru terwujud saat ini. Ketika usia Jongin sudah cukup dewasa yakni 20, lebih mudah 3 tahun dari dirinya. Jongin terlihat mendongak lalu Kris mengalihkan pandangannnya lagi kearah depan"kau tidak penasaran dengan kejutanku?"

Jongin terlihat berpikir"biasa saja"Kris mendengus, bilang begitu padahal dia penasaran.

 _Dasar priaku'gerutu_ Kris didalam benaknya.

Mereka tepat berada dipintu lift dan terbuka, mendadak Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ia terlihat kehilangan sesuatu, ia menatap Kris"mencari sesuatu?"

"handphoneku ketinggalan dikamar sebelumnya, aku harus mengambilnya"jawab Jongin, Kris menahannya"biar Margareth saja yang mengambilkan itu untukmu?"Jongin menggeleng"tidak perlu"tolak Jongin, ketika mereka sibuk berbicara seorang pria bertubuh gagah dan berpakaian rapi masuk ke dalam lift. Sejenak kedatangan pria itu menghentikan keduanya berbicara terutama Jongin. Mata sayunya memandang curiga pada pria itu.

"sudahlah tunggu aku disana, aku akan menyusulmu"putus Jongin, ia menepis tangan Kris membuat pria itu berdecak sebal"terserahlah?"balas Kris jutek, Jongin berbalik saat mendengar nada suara Kris dan memberi ciuman hangat didahi Kris"Don't be Mad, Love?"ucapnya, menuai wajah senang dan malu pada pihak Kris.

"I-iya?"tak mau kalah Kris membalasnya dan bergantian kali ini, Jonginlah yang merasa malu bukan main"si-sial, kau!"bentaknya lalu berlari menuju ruangan tersebut.

"Hmm,..—"Jongin menghentikan langkah kemudian berbalik merasa mengenali suara itu, matanya membola"yeah, susul dia ke neraka kalau kau bisa!"Hal terakhir yang Jongin lihat adalah wajah panik dari Kris kemudian pintu lift itu tertutup tanpa sempat ia masuk kedalamnya, lalu berlanjut menjadi lebih mengerikan ketia selanjutnya kawat penyangga lift tersebut putus dan suara benturan menghantam keras di lantai bawah langsung diramaikan ngeri oleh para penghuni hotel... dengan perasaan luar biasa tak percaya dan sekaligus Shock.

Pemuda tampan berkulit kecoklatan itu segera berlari sekuat tenaga melalui tangga darurat, ketika telah berada disana, pintu lift tersebut telah dikerubungi oleh security hotel, hiruk-pikuk dan teriakan para penghuni hotel terdengar meramaikan suasana mengerikan tersebut.

Jongin terjatuh, ia memeras rambutnya dengan kuat, airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Krisku."

.

 _ **1 hari berlalu...**_

Kehilangan Kris sangat memukul berat dan hampir membuat mentalnya turun drastic.

Pemakaman Kris dilalui dengan dipenuhi airmata, kedua orang tua Kris memeluk erat tubuh Jongin membisikan kata-kata menenangkan begitu juga dengan kedua orang kandungnya.

Jongin menggeleng keras, ia bersujud lalu berteriak dengan suara memilukan"MAAFKAN AKU, MAAFKAN AKU TUAN DAN NYONYA WILBERT AKU BERDOSA, SANGAT BERDOSA. TIDAK BISA MENJAGA ANAKMU! BUNUHLAH AKU, KRIS MILIKKU, DIA..—AAARGH!"Kedua orang tua Kris semakin bersedih melihat betapa hancurnya Jongin dimalam itu.

Mereka sangat memahami bagaimana Kuatnya hubungan Kris dan Jongin, mereka terlalu sempurna dan sekarang kesempurnaan itu menghilang. Jongin terlihat benar-benar begitu terpuruk. Dimalam itu tidak ada yang menyadari semua kejadian itu adalah semua penyebab mimpi buruk Jongin, itu adalah akhir dimana ia berjanji tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun. Dan itu terjadi hingga saat ini.

.

5 tahun kemudian.

"Penobatan sebagai Novelis terbaik diberikan kepada Mr. Kim. Silahkan naik keatas panggung guna menerima penobatan ini"ucap MC, dengan langkah tenang dan aura beratnya Jongin berjalan menuju ke atas panggung dimana Tuan Kang sang kolektor seni sekaligus guru pembimbingnya telah menanti dengan wajah bangganya.

Riuh tepuk tangan menyambut hal itu, dimalam itu untuk pertama kalinya Jongin tersenyum dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"selamat sayang."sambutan dan pelukan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya menghangatkan hatinya.

Dan beberapa langkah didepannya kedua orang tua Kris melambai dengan penuh semangat, digendongan Ibu Kris terdapat sesosok bayi mungil berusia 12 bulan. Ia berlari dan memeluk kedua orang tersebut, lalu mencium kening bayi mungil itu dengan penuh kasih."hei, Mini Kris "panggilnya, perlahan kelopak mata bayi tersebut terbuka menampakan iris coklat terang, derai tawa terdengar dari bibir mungil tersebut mampu membuat Jongin tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

.

Tepat jam 12 malam pesta perayaan tersebut telah usai, Jongin berpamitan ingin kembali ke apartemen lebih dahulu kepada kedua orang tuanya begitu juga dengan Ayah dan Ibu Kris.

Diperjalanan dilewati dengan perasaan tenang, walau serpihan ingatan tentang kepergian Kris masih sangat membekas dimemorinya. Dalam waktu 2 tahun ia menempuh rasa sakit itu, dengan memilih jalan ini. Menjadi seorang Novelis yang berifat menjunjung hak antara manusia dan sebagainya. Sibuk bernostalgia akan kenangannya bersama Kris, suara ban pecah mengejutkan Jongin.

Saat Ia turun, ia menemukan kedua ban depannya pecah."kenapa harus terjadi malam-malam begini"gerutunya, buru-buru ia menelpon pihak Derek langganannya untuk membawa mobilnya ke bengkel langganannya juga. Usai menelpon, mengirim alamat dan telah mengunci mobilnya ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki, toh apartemennya hanya tinggal satu Blok lagi dari sini.

Malam itu cukup sunyi, saat ia telah masuk ke dalam blok apartemen dimana ia tinggal seorang diri. Bulan tak nampak malam itu, cukup menyulitkan Jongin dalam melangkah.

"AAARGH! TIDAK! "Teriakan keras suara lelaki mengejutkan Jongin, dengan langkah sigap dan siaga ia berlari kearah suara. Jika tak salah suara itu berasal dari tong sampah berada, ia bergerak mengendap-ngendap tak ingin menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, dari balik dinding ia mengintip. Ia terkejut bukan main saat menemukan kejadian yang tak pernah terbayang didalam hidupnya.

Sosok pemuda tengah disodomi. _Brengsek'umpat Jongin_ , ia berlari dan menerjang pria berjenggot itu dengan tendangannya.

BUGH!

BRAK!

"BEDEBAH CABUL! ENYAH KAU!"Usir Jongin, matanya memicing tajam. Pria itu berdecih saat menyadari pakaian yang digunakan Jongin adalah pakaian seorang detektif ia memilih pergi daripada berurusan dengan seorang detektif rupanya penjahat itu telah salah paham dengan pakaian yang sedang digunakan oleh Jongin.

"aku akan memasukanmu ke penjara suatu saat nanti"ancam Jongin, ia memilih melepaskan pria itu untuk saat ini karena nyawa pemuda yang kini tengah bergetar ketakutan, jauh lebih penting.

Dengan hati-hati Jongin menyentuh bahu pemuda itu lalu menutupi tubuh bawah pemuda itu dengan jubah panjangnya."kau bisa berdiri, Nak. Tenang saja, kau sudah aman sekarang"kata Jongin dengan nada hangat. Walau masih dengan tubuh gemetar pemuda itu membuka matanya, hal itu menuai mata yang terbuka lebar pada iris mata Jongin. Pemuda berkulit Tan itu sangat mengingat iris coklat selembut warna tanah basah itu"K-KAU"Pekik Jongin.

Tanpa berpikir 2 kali ia menggendong pemuda itu ala bridal lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju apartemen, tubuhnya bahkan semakin kurus dari yang ku ingat dari 2 tahun yang lalu, apa yang terjadi padamu bocah'Jongin tak pernah sekhawatir ini setelah kepergian –Kris.

Jongin merasa lebih baik membawa pemuda malang ini ke apartemennya, akan merepotkan jika ia membawanya kerumah sakit, toh ia juga seorang dokter.

Sampai diapartemen dengan selamat, tanpa lupa mengunci pintu Ia membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu diatas tempat tidur King Sizenya.

Jemari lihainya dengan hati-hati memeriksa pemuda itu dengan teliti tak ingin satu halpun terlewatkan. Merasa yakin tubuh pemuda itu baik-baik saja kecuali anal pemuda itu yang tampak terluka dengan lelehan darah dan sperma yang masih terlihat basah.

Melihat itu Jongin merasa hatinya amat nyeri."malang sekali nasibmu, bocah."kata Jongin.

Ia menuju lantai bawah, guna mengambil baskom berukuran sedang dan mengisinya dengan air hangat, usai mengumpulkan peralatan ia membersihkan seluruh tubuh pemuda tersebut. Ingat dia seorang dokter melihat tubuh telanjang pria bukanlah hal baru baginya.

Selesai membersihkan tubuh pemuda itu, Jongin memakai piyamanya pada pemuda itu dan terlihat kebesaran, hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah memasang infuse pada pemuda itu.

Setelahnya ia beristirahat disamping pemuda itu sembari memeluknya mencoba member rasa aman pada pemuda tersebut.

.

 _Pukul 04.00 Kst._

Cahaya matahari bahkan belum menelusup diantara sela-sela jendela, namun tubuh ramping yang terbalut piyama polos berbahan sutera, kini bergerak-gerak merasa terganggu karena perutnya yang berdemo minta di isi.

"Eh?"manic pinusnya menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut, seingatnya kamar tidurnya tak memiliki atap setinggi dan lagi aroma kamarnya itu tak pernah sesegar ini bahkan aroma kopi begini. Dan ruanganya berwarna putih dengan cat yang telah terkelupas, secara keseluruhan bukan berwarna merah maroon seperti yang dilihat oleh matanya.

Saat Ia menoleh kekanan, ia menemukan tiang infuse disana, juga ketika ia menoleh ke kiri baru menyadari ada sosok pria yang mungkin beberapa tahun diatasnya.

Tunggu dulu!

Abaikan pria yang entah kenapa wajahnya tidak asing begitu, ia harus mengingat kenapa ia bisa berada disini.

Gelap...

Dingin...

Lembab...

Tersesat—dan."AAAARGH!"Ketika ingataannya telah berkumpul, kengerian luar biasa dirasakan pemuda tersebut, Jongin merasa terusik ia merasa terganggu saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

Begitu menyadari sosok yang memeluknya erat adalah pemuda berkulit susu itu, yang memeluknya sekuat –beruang, Jongin hanya menghela nafas, Ia mengelus rambut pemuda itu dan membisikan kata-kata menenangkan.

Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena harus terbangun tiba-tiba karena teriakan yang cukup memekakan telinga tajamnya.

.

Sepanjang pagi pemuda malang itu terus membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, airmatanya terus mengalir. Bukan karena bersedih entah apa yang dirasakannya, Jongin terus mengajukan pertanyaan walau Ia sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Dokter. Berkali-kali Tuan Cho menghubunginya untuk melakukan operasi karena terjadi kecelakaan besar di jalanan Sejong. Ia menolak semua itu demi pemuda malang ini namun kenapa orang yang Ia pedulikan bahka terdiam seperti manekin tak bernyawa diatas ranjang miliknya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan siapa dirimu"tutur Jongin lembut.

5 menit...Jongin, bergerak gelisah di sofa tunggal yang berdekatan dengan jendela apartemen miliknya. Jendela itu terhubung langsung pada pemandangan lautan indah juga sunshine yang mulai mengintip sembunyi-sembunyi di arah Timur. "Sunshine begitu indah pagi ini, kau tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya?"tawar Jongin, namun nihil pemuda itu masih memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah tampannya disana.

Jongin mendesis begitu merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar dan menampakan nama Mr. Cho disana, dengan enggan Ia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya.

"KAU DIMANA, SIALAN!"

Jongin ingin menyumpah saat mendengar suara Mr. Cho yang memang memiliki suara paling tinggi yang pernah Jongin ketahui semasa Ia melewati kuliah kedokteran selama 3 tahun berturut-turut, Ia bersiap berpesta karena setelah kelulusan akan berpisah jauh dari Mr. Cho tapi nyatanya dia malah ditugaskan begitu dekat oleh Dosen paling tegas dan cerewet itu.

"Di rumah."jawab Jongin, melirik dari sudut matanya kearah si pemuda berkulit putih hanya untuk mendapati pemuda itu masih dalam posisinya tapi yang berbeda adalah iris lembut itu mengintip dari sela-sela lengannya. "Oh –ghost...kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"Jongin bertanya dengan nada gemas begitu melihat perilaku si creamy yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

Si creamy melipat kedua kakinya, dua lengannya memeluk perutnya dengan wajah malu-malu. "Aku lapar~"rengeknya lemas dengan suara serak akibat menangis tanpa jeda sejak subuh tadi.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku tapi kau tidak datang, dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Jongin memandang layar ponselnya.."Kau berbohong padaku soal kecelakaan besar itu. Kau sama tidak tahu dirinya –hyung!"usai menghina dengan kurang ajarnya, Jongin segera beranjak dari sofa yang Ia duduki selama 2 jam lamanya. Ia merasakan bokongnya begitu kebas. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya lalu memandang geli kearah si creamy.

"Kau lapar?"

Si creamy mengangguk ragu. Ada ketakutan disana. Ada apa dengan sorot mata itu'Jongin merasa semakin iba, karena reaksi pemuda berkulit selembut cream itu nampak melihatnya seperti bos-jahat-sarkatis-dan-tukang-perintah –hey, itu kan ciri-ciri dari Mr. Cho-Kejam-Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita ke dapur, lihat apa yang kita temukan disana."

Sehun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, jemari kakinya yang menjadi lebih bersih sempat membuatnya terheran. Lalu tanpa sadar Ia bertanya ingin tahu. "Apa kau yang membersihkan –ukh."bibir itu mendadak kelu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya, Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang membersihkan tubuhmu yang cukup kotor."jawab Jongin santai, dia berbalik untuk berdiri didepan Sehun, kepalanya tertunduk dengan uraian senyuman kecil yang terpatri dibibir tebalnya. "Jangan khawatir aku tidak melakukan apapun pada tubuhmu, hanya sekedar mengusapnya dengan handuk basah dari air hangat."katanya menjelaskan cukup detail agar pemuda ini tak perlu dikhawatirkan akan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terjadi.

"Ah, maaf jika aku mencurigaimu."cicit Sehun. Dia melalui dunia yang sangat buruk diusia belianya dan itu membuatnya begitu ketakutan untuk berbicara lebih banyak dan memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya dengan tangis, seperti yang Ia lakukan sejak 2 jam lalu.

Jongin menepuk bahu kurus itu, "Tidak apa-apa, emm...maaf. Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"tanya Jongin hati-hati tak ingin membuat pemuda ini tersinggung. "aku harap saleb yang ku oleskan malam tadi bisa membuat lukamu lebih baik."lanjut Jongin, Ia menggaruk pipi kirinya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"eum, ku rasa ini akan sembuh nantinya."

"ku harap begitu"

.

.

.

 _ **Mau review nggak?**_

 _ **Semoga mau sih, kalau sampai 5 review masuk yah lanjut kalau nggak ya stuck disini aja..hehehe...**_

 _ **So, berikan jawaban mu di kolom review (^_^)\/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A**_ _/_ _ **N**_ _: Beberapa dari kalian menebak ini_ **Hunkai** _. Tetapi maaf sekali *deep bow* membuat kalian kecewa. Ini akan menjadi cerita_ _ **Kaihun**_ _hingga akhir._

 _A story_

 _By_ **AriaMoonie** _._

 _._

" _eum, ku rasa ini akan sembuh nantinya."_

" _ku harap begitu"_

 _._

Chapter 2 : _Cheese_ , _What's_ _your_ _name_?

"Ayo kita kedapur, eum...bagaimana aku memanggilmu?"tanya Jongin hati-hati. Dua mata hitamnya mematri eksistensi pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

Lagi-lagi Nihil yang Ia dapatkan. Jongin mendesah samar, bibir itu terkatup rapat lagi padahal beberapa detik lalu bisa Ia dengar suaranya. Sepertinya Jongin tak bisa memaksa lebih, selain karena sosok berkulit cream ini adalah orang asing;yang pernah Ia temui atau tepatnya tidak sengaja bertatapan muka beberapa tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap menceritakan siapapun dirimu. Begini saja karena kau tidak ingin aku mengetahui siapa dirimu. Maka jangan salahkan aku jika memanggilmu -Cheese."

Mata pinus itu berbinar, "Cheese, apa kau punya banyak keju?"

Jongin melongo. Kenapa seorang pemuda bisa selucu dan seimut itu. Tunggu, baru saja si Creamy ini menanyakan apakah Jongin mempunyai banyak keju. Mata sayu Jongin menyorot heran tapi juga bersyukur yah setidaknya suara pemuda tersebut bisa Ia dengar lagi.

Bariton dan agak cempreng tapi berpadu suara yang teduh. "Um, ku rasa cukup untuk membuat perutmu kenyang. Kau pasti lapar sekali, huh?"

Anggukan kuat disertai ekspresi sumringah itu muncul lagi. Si-sial, kalau setiap hari diberi ekspresi semanis dan selucu itu;jangan kaget lagi ketika Jongin terserang diabetes akhirnya. Hiih, amit-amit. Jauhkan Jongin dari penyakit mengerikan itu, dia masih mau berkarir setua-tuanya dia nanti.

"Aku memang lapar."jawab pemuda itu menunduk dengan raut takut-takut. "Ta-tapi kalau aku tidak boleh makan sekarang. Tak masalah."katanya lagi lebih pelan dibandingkan tadi.

Untung saja Jongin berdiri dihadapannya coba kalau tidak, mungkin perlu alat bantu dengar supaya bisa mendengar suara si Cheese ini. "Aku akan memanggilmu Cheese, tidak apa-apakan?"

Sosok itu menggeleng, wajah itu menatapnya kesal. "Namaku bukan Cheese!"dumelnya seperti anak kecil yang tengah marah pada orang tuanya.

Jongin menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Dengar dude, kau sendiri yang tidak mau mengatakan namamu jadi jangan salahkan aku, oke?!"ini sungguh Seorang Kim Jongin mulai dilanda rasa jengkel.

Sosok ini memang berperilaku tenang, tak banyak bicara juga menggemaskan dalam satu waktu. Mata itu, coklatnya seperti tanah basah. Beningnya seperti diendapi embun. Benar-benar mata yang sehat sekaligus menyegarkan untuk ditatap lama-lama. "Aku Sehun."

"Hah?"

Mata itu mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, lalu kembali menatap Jongin ragu. "Aku Sehun"ulangnya dengan suara lebih keras.

Jadi itu namanya. Sehun. Hanya begitu saja, tanpa marga?

"Margamu?"

"Kau hanya menanyakan namaku bukan nama keluargaku, kan?"pemuda yang kini Ia ketahui namanya sebagai Sehun tersebut balik bertanya.

Jongin mengendikan bahu. "Fine. Kau mandilah dan aku akan memasak sesuatu didapur."

Sehun mengangguk sekali. Ada sorot mata takut itu lagi. Serius, Jongin makin merasa bahwa kehidupan Sehun amat rumit. Seharusnya atau rata-rata anak semuda Sehun pastilah berisik, dan nakal juga punya nyali yang berlimpah ruah bukannya seperti ini. Tahukah kalian, anak tetangganya yang masih berusia 10 tahun saja lebih tegas dan berani ketika Jongin memarahi tapi ini. Ah, Sehun...Ada apa dengan masa lalumu?

Ia memutuskan rasa ingin tahunya yang sudah menjubel dipikirannya semenjak Sehun sudah membuka mata tetapi berkali-kali juga dirinya menahan diri."Aku memang orang asing bagimu, Sehun. Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan menyakitimu maka bersikap lebih santai saat berbicara denganku. Kalau aku adalah orang jahat, sudah pasti aku meninggalkanmu dimalam itu. Kau mengerti!"tegas Jongin. Bukan amarah namun ini lebih pada rasa simpati. Jongin sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang agressive dalam hidupnya dan ini pertama kalinya Ia berhadap dengan orang yang terlalu pasif.

Pasif. Shit, Jongin jadi mengingat Kris.

'...Jangan, Jongin...'batin Jongin menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak –menangis untuk yang kesekian kali. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari dimana kau akan menangis tersedu-sedu ketika kau selesai melakukan rutinitasmu. Dan hari dimana kau merindukan... _Kris_.

"Ka-kau menangis?"

Jongin mengerjap, alis matanya bertaut dalam. Tidak ada airmata. Lalu kenapa Sehun mengatakan hal itu. "Tidak, aku tidak senang menangis. Bocah!"elak Jongin tak ingin ditebak semudah itu. Ia memang tak mengeluarkan air mata tetapi memang hatinya yang tengah menangis didalam sana.

Mata coklat bening itu memandang Jongin lebih tepatnya jauh kedalam mata Jongin. "Hatimu, duka dalam matamu memcerminkan suasana hatimu saat ini. Dan duka itu sudah membekas lama,.."lalu mata itu membulat serta merta mulut yang dipaksa tertutup oleh telapak tangan. Sehun menunduk lagi, "... ah maaf aku pasti terlalu sok tahu. Maafkan aku, itu eungh –"

Jongin mendecih. "Tenangkan dirimu, Cheese."jeda sejenak. Jongin menatap lekat-lekat mata Sehun. "...Jangan merasa kau akan dihakimi hanya karena kata-katamu yang tepat sa –"rambut hitamnya Ia acak asal menjadi korban kegusarannya sendiri. "...Ah, sialan. Cepatlah mandi dan gunakan saja bajuku. Pilih sendiri, oke? Ukuran tubuh dan tinggi kita hanya berbeda sedikit yah walau kau memang lebih pendek dariku."diakhir, senyum kecil terkesan geli muncul dibibir kissable Kim Jongin. Sempat Ia lihat bibir tipis Sehun mengerucut lucu karena Ia memanggilnya 'Cheese' entahlah itu...maksudnya ekspresi Sehun yang tengah jengkel nampak imut dan sepertinya Jongin akan hobi membuat Sehun kesal. Tidak tahu sampai kapan yang pasti Ia akan mulai melakukan hal itu didetik ini.

"Sudah ya ngobrol santainya, Cheese. Aku kedapur dulu."pamit Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah terpekur jengkel.

"Namaku Sehun."gumam Sehun. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Dasar ahjussi menyebalkan."rutuknya terkesan marah. "Tapi, Hun- _ah._ Kalau bukan karena dia, kau sudah tinggal nama dan menjadi berita headline pagi ini."Ia membawa tubuhnya beranjak dari atas tempat tidur. Baru beberapa langkah, Sehun kemudian menyadari. Ia mengingat, aroma tubuh Jongin yang khas, mata yang pernah menatapnya penuh remeh serta jua dingin. Kulit kecoklatan yang unik. "Di-Dia Kim Jongin yang dahulu pernah bertemu denganku, ya kan?'mata coklat bening itu semakin berbinar karena pemiliknya tengah di hujani perasaan bahagia secara berlebihan. "Tuhan, aku sungguh berterimakasih karena kau menuntunku hingga sampai ditempat hangat ini...ya amat menghangatkan."bibirnya tersenyum lugu. "Kim Jongin mrngingatku tidak 'ya?"senyum itu mengendur. "Huh, mana mungkin anak nakal dan kasar sepertiku di ingat oleh orang sebaik dirinya. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, Hun- _ah."_

Wah, ternyata si pendiam Sehun tak cukup tenang huh. Dia dengan ringan berbicara. Hei, ini tidak bagus. Bukannya akan lebih enak dipandang saat Sehun bisa berbicara semanis dan serileks itu ketika mengobrol dengan manusia lain. Tidak seperti ini,...berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa**_ _ **tahun**_ _ **lalu**_ _..._

 _ **Dia**_ pemuda tampan dengan mata coklat cerah yang memancarkan kepolosan juga kehangatan. Bibirnya tipis dan semerah delima, ketika tersenyum rasa bahagia akan tersalur dari matanya. Ekspresinya datar namun hatinya menawarkan kenyamanan...juga menyimpan _duka mendalam._

 _Sebagian mengenalnya...bertingkah buruk._

 _Sedangkan sebagian lainnya berpikir...dirinya bertingkah sepolos balita._

 _._

 _ **Diusia**_ 5 tahun, Ia memiliki keluarga yang amat harmonis.

Namun, hidup tak selamanya berada diatas awan.

Karena, kebahagian sederhana itu berakhir menyedihkan di usianya yang ke 13.

Perusahaan Ayahnya bangkrut dan terlilit hutang, ini akan mudah jika uang yang Ayahnya pinjam berasal dari _Bank_ namun lain cerita begitu Ia mengetahui uang yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu dipinjam dari _Rentenir_. Penagih hutang yang terkenal akan kekejamannya. _Lintah_ _darat_. Itu julukan mereka. Kehancuran hidupnya tidak sampai disitu, sang Ibu pergi...tidak meregang nyawa atau Mati; melainkan menikah dengan pria mapan lainnya dan sungguh...pengkhianatan Ibunya tak lebih menyakitkan dari duka manapun.

Bahkan duka dimana Ia hendak dibawa paksa sebagai 'pengganti hutang' oleh rentenir bajingan itu. Secuil rasapun tak membuatnya terpuruk dibandingkan saat melihat kepergian Sang Ibu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dihari ke-6 setelah 'kebangkrutan perusahaan sang Ayah';Rentenir itu datang dan memaksanya untuk ikut Rentenir itu menjadi 'pengganti hutang'seperti yang Ia katakan sebelumnya.

Perdebatan itupun terjadi saat ini. Dihari Ulang Tahun dirinya yang ke-14 tahun.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan, bukankah kita sudah membuat perjanjian. Aku masih punya waktu 1 bulan lagi untuk melunasi hutang-hutangku!"

Kue yang lilinnya sudah Ia tiup itupun jatuh begitu saja keatas Marmer. Setelahnya Ia membawa tubuh mungilnya bersembunyi, dibalik Sofa. Menghindari tatapan penuh ancaman dari Si Rentenir dan beberapa banditnya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau kau masih punya aset yang masih segar dan hanya perlu sedikit diasah maka akan menjadi...uang. Ku ubah perjanjiannya, kau hanya perlu memberikan 'aset' itu kepadaku maka hutangmu akan lunas tanpa bunga, bagaimana?"

"Jangan sejengkalpun kau berani menyentuh anakku!" Pria yang Ia sebut Ayah menjerit penuh amarah.

"Berani kau menentangku!"teriakan rentenir itu melengking tinggi. Jauh lebih keras dibandingkan seruan Ayahnya.

Ia menunduk, airmatanya sudah turun sejak rentenir itu datang; menyedihkan... usianya bahkan baru menginjak usia ke-14 dan dia paham betul, tenaganya masih lemah meski usianya sudah bertambah. Baik itu hati maupun fisiknya.

Pelukan kuat menyapa tubuh kurusnya, ini aroma tubuh sang Ayah dan sejenak Ia terasa begitu dilindungi. "Ayah—"panggilnya dengan suara lirih, ngeri.

 **Bukh**!

Satu tendangan kuat menghantam punggung kuat Ayahnya. "BERIKAN SEKARANG DIA PADAKU DAN HUTANGMU LUNAS!"disusul teriakan menggelegar dari rentenir itu.

Sedikit Ia mengintip ekspresi wajah Rentenir itu. Merah merajam, mata rentenir tersebut mendelik segalak Bison, Ia diserang ketakutan lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang sang Ayah. "Ayah, Hunnie takut~"bisiknya.

"Tenanglah, aeggi. Ayah ada disini, jangan takut, kay?"suara Ayahnya bernada lembut seperti saat Ia yang biasanya.

 **Bukh**!

Padahal tendangan itu masih bersarang terus-menerus pada punggung sang Ayah. "Tapi, Ayah berdarah."ucapnya bermimik panik ketika darah mengalir pelan dari bibir Ayahnya. "Ayah, jangan tinggalkan Hunnie...hiks"pinta Sehun penuh pengharapan. "Kalau Ayah pergi, Hunnie akan sendirian. Hunnie tidak mau. Ayah harus hidup."Ia mulai meracau kacau. Perlahan-lahan mata Sang Ayah terpejam dan tak terbuka lagi. Melihat itu... Raut wajah manisnya semakin berantakan, dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa jeda.

Wajah licik itu muncul, Rentenir kejam itu telah menemukan jalannya dan Ia berdecak senang.

"Anak manis, kau mau Ayahmu hidup?"tanya Rentenir itu dengan suara beratnya yang dibuat selembut mungkin.

Ia mendongak pelan, masih memegang kemeja Ayahnya kuat-kuat. "Ya, Hunnie mau."jawab Sehun lirih namun suara kekanakannya terdengar tegas.

"Hahaha, kau mau. Cukup dengan pergi bersama Paman Kim maka Ayah terkasihmu ini tidak akan mati. Jadi, apa jawabanmu anak pintar?"

Ia kembali menatap Ayahnya yang telah terpejam, nafas itu masih berhembus dan Ia ragu-ragu mengangguk setuju. Ayahnya sudah berada diambang batas. "Hunnie akan pergi, tapi Hunnie mohon...jangan sakiti Ayah."

Seringaian kemenangan itu terpampang bangga. Ia terlalu kecil untuk memahami arti senyuman tersebut. "Ya, Paman Kim berjanji. Kau kenal Bibi Ahn, tetanggamu?"

"Ne, Hunnie kenal."

"Bagus, wanita renta itu akan merawat Ayahmu. Aku tidaklah sejahat yang kau kirakan?"

Ia menggeleng, "Kau mengerikan seperti Bison!"sahutnya berani.

"Ha haha, baiklah, baiklah. Ayo pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."ajak Rentenir itu santai.

Ia menyambut uluran tangan pria itu dan berjalan pergi. Ia menoleh untuk menatap wajah sang Ayah,...untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" _ **Ayah, Hunnie pergi dulu. Ayah baik-baik ya"pamitnya dalam inner terdalamnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Trauma. Mimpi buruk. Bayangan kejadian mengerikan itu mengikis segalanya dalam diriku. Memberi sensasi rasa sepahit empedu.

Menyuarakannya pun terasa amat sulit. Rasa jijik itu seolah meranggas pelan masuk ke dalam hati dan pikiranku.

Dan kemudian hatiku jauh lebih membeku setiap detiknya...pikiran ini berganti menjadi _statis_.

Bergerak dinamis kala kekejaman menguasaiku.

Bohong, kalau tidak sakit. Ini menyiksa, sangat.

Meski begitu, kupasang lagi. Berakting wajah yang menunjukan bahwa aku... _baik-baik saja._

Sudah 2 tahun aku di sini. Tertahan dalam rumah besar dan mewah. Hidupku amat terjamin.

Pria yang kupanggil, Paman Kim; amat berjasa.

Begitu berjasa membuat diriku, pikiranku...tubuhku...menjadi sejahat Pembunuh paling keji. Jauh dari itu, aku bukanlah manusia namun iblis yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng menawan yang disukai oleh mereka.

Mereka; kawanan anjing. Atau lebih dikenal; kawanan penghuni dunia bawah.

Semuanya, milikku memang sudah dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh pria bermarga Kim itu.

Tapi, kalian perlu mengetahui... _hatiku_ bukanlah milik siapa pun. Hanya aku seorang.

Ah, satu lagi...benci. itu sudah lama mengendap disudut hati tergelapku...itu tidaklah secara Instan. Perasaan _benci_ itu datang kala kabar yang Ia dengar dari mata-mata kepercayaannya bahwa sang Ayah; telah tiada.

Kehilangan itu merupakan puncaknya.

 _ **Apa yang ku bagi belum berakhir, apa kalian masih sudi untuk mendengarkan?..dariku...—**_ _Oh_ __ _Sehun_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Segini saja...Aku sungguh minta maaf jika kalian merasa kecewa dichapter 2 ini.**_

 _ **Tapi, ku harap kalian bersedia memberi review.**_

 _ **Aku perlu kritik dan saran, Okay!**_

 _ **See you in next chapter.**_


	3. Call Me, Hyung!

_**A Fanfiction**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **AriaMoonie**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MAIN PAIR**_

 _ **Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : ZONA KAIHUN! -Slight Chanhun. M-preg. Bahasa agak kasar. Jebakan Typo.**_

 _ **Rated : M...not just about sex! Kay!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Flashback...Tahun 2014"**_

 _ **(**_ Moonie _ **: Kejadian dimana sebelum kematian Kris dan belum bertemunya Sehun dan Jongin)**_

Saat usianya _16_ _tahun_. **Oh Sehun**. Remaja lelaki tanpa keluarga atau lebih tepatnya tak menganggap mereka ada kecuali; ayah terkasihnya. Terbengkalai dalam kekelaman dunia, terperangkap dalam kepalsuan duniawi, dia terbiasa menjadi – _yang_ _lain_ \- sesuai tempat dan dia telah menjalani segalanya dalam 2 tahun ini.

.

.

.

Bang! Bang!

"Luhan. Aku duluan."

Pemuda bertubuh pendek berambut hitam mendekati pria bermata coklat terang. Wajah lelaki itu terkaget-kaget, "Kau yang menghabisi mereka?"matanya menemukan tumpukan mayat yang berserakan.

Suaranya terdengar tidak percaya, didepannya sekitar 20 orang pria dewasa dengan berstatus preman tingkat atas tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan luka tembak ditempat yang sama yakni dada, kepala dan mata kiri.

"Nih, terimakasih."

Lelaki itu menyodorkan senjata api kepada pemuda bernama Luhan itu dan pergi dari sana –tempat pembantaian yang sebagian adalah hasil dari tangan kejamnya. Sejenak Lelaki itu mengibaskan debu-debu yang menempel pada seragam sekolahnya yang berbordir –Seoukha High School.

Luhan memandang kepergian Lelaki itu dengan mata menyorot kagum, dia menekan walkie-talkienya, "Ya, bagaimana kondisi disana. Kami masih sibuk disini!"suara berat dari seberang bertanya cepat.

"Kami sudah selesai."kata Luhan.

"Kerja bagus, bocah!"

Luhan menggenggam kuat senjata api yang tadi sempat digunakan Lelaki tadi –"Siapa Sehun, sebenarnya?"

"Dia partnermu, kalau kau sudah selesai maka cepatlah ke lokasi 2. Kami perlu bantuan beberapa orang lagi."

"Baik. Apa aku harus membawa Sehun, bersamaku?"

"TIDAK! JANGAN BODOH! DIA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"jedak sejenak, "ck, biarkan dia berangkat untuk sekolah dan kau cepat kesini."

"Em, baiklah Mr. Kim."

.

.

" _ **Kelas XI-2. Seoukha High School...**_

"Permisi, Pak. Apa saya boleh masuk?"

Suara datar itu membuat belasan pasang mata terarah ke ambang pintu.

" _Dia terlambat lagi."_

" _Apa_ _dia tidak minder karena diberi hukuman hampir setiap hari?"_

" _Mungkin urat malunya sudah putus."_

" _Bisa_ _jadi_."

 _Sehun,_ terdiam tanpa reaksi berarti ketika jelas-jelas pendengarannya menangkap bisik-bisik negatif tertuju untuk dirinya; dia bukannya sudah kebal tetapi hanya mencoba mengabaikan, dia tetaplah remaja, mempunyai hati dan jujur saja; dia perlu waktu berbulan-bulan untuk melatih diri, memantapkan mental agar tak habis di jadikan perbincangan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab.

Mereka sibuk menilai tanpa perlu jawaban dari si objek pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau terlambat lagi, pelajaran sudah berlangsung selama 1 jam."suara tajam dari sang guru membungkam bisik-bisik itu.

Sehun menatap lurus tepat ke lensa mata sang guru, bibirnya terpulas segaris senyum tanpa makna. "Saya ingin belajar."

Guru itu mendudukan diri keatas meja miliknya lalu melipat tangan didepan dada dengan ekspresi merendahkan, mata sinisnya memperhatikan penampilan Lelaki itu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia mengedipkan mata dua kali lalu tersenyum menghina, "Berandal sepertimu tidak pantas belajar disini, akan lebih cocok kau belajar di balik sel penjara saja."

Sehun memejamkan mata, dia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, menghembuskan nafas sehalus mungkin untuk kemudian menarik senyum tanpa makna itu lagi.

"Ini kesempatan pertama dan juga terakhir yang diberikan pihak kepolisian. Dan saya tak ingin mengakhiri kesempatan ini menjadi 1 minggu lebih cepat."hal itu dikatakan dengan nada ringan tanpa bermaksud mengancam namun guru itu menangkap hal lain dan dengan wajah berpura-pura galak, guru itu mempersilahkan – _Sehun_ \- masuk kedalam kelas.

"Baiklah, cepat masuk."

Sehun melangkah masuk dan mendudukan diri dikursi paling belakang dan tersudut sendirian tanpa teman sebangku, bukan mereka yang menghindari tapi dirinya lah yang meminta untuk tidak ditemani.

"Kelas dimulai lagi."seru guru itu ketika bisik-bisik itu terdengar lagi

.

 _ **Waktu**_ _**istirahat**_.

"Hai?"sapa sebuah suara berat dan hangat.

Sehun berdecak, dia segera memakai headset yang tersambung pada i-podnya dan mengacuhkan keberadaan pemuda jangkung yang berjalan disebelah kirinya.

"Sehun!"

Dengan sengaja Ia menambahkan volume suara.

Pemuda jangkung itu merengut. Ia melepaskan satu headset milik Sehun lalu memasang wajah menantang kepada pemuda berwatak cuek dan dingin itu ketika mendapat reaksi tidak suka dari Sehun.

"Apa? Apa?"tantangnya sinis. "Kau betah ya selalu sendiri?"

"Hmm."Sehun mengambil headset digenggaman pemuda itu lalu menjawab malas pertanyaan yang selalu saja diajukan oleh pemuda itu disetiap kesempatan ketika tengah berinteraksi dengan dirinya.

"Ish, lihatlah. Kau hanya bereaksi hm, ya dan tidak. Lidahmu dulu diapakan sih hanya bisa berbicara 3 kata super limit itu?"

"Hmm."

"Dasar menyebalkan."rutuk pemuda jangkung itu, kesal.

Di ujung koridor yang ramai kaki pemuda itu berbelok kearah kiri dan langsung dihentikan oleh tangan besar milik pemuda itu, dia menoleh cepat lalu menghempaskan kukungan pemuda tersebut, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding sembari memberi tatapan datar namun terkesan menusuk kearah pemuda jangkung dengan dimple kirinya yang nampak menawan ketika tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"tanyanya.

Pemuda itu membuka mata, "Kau baru saja berbicara?"Ia balik bertanya dengan suara terpekik kaget.

Sehun dibuat kesal karena reaksi berlebihan itu. "Aku juga manusia kalau kau lupa."katanya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan diriku."pemuda itu menggaruk rambut jabriknya yang hitam legam, tangan kirinya dimasukan kedalam kantong celana kiri, dia nampak gugup.

"Lakukan sekarang."

"Ah, bolehkah?"

Sehun bergumam dengan anggukan kepala. "Hmm."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan sebuah senyuman menawannya, "Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Sehun."

"Hm, tanpa marga?"

"Hmm."pemuda itu menarik jemarinya lalu berjalan pergi. "Sekarang pergilah, karena kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, jadi jangan ikuti aku lagi."

Tap! Tap!

Serius. Dalam 1 tahun bersekolah disini...tak ada yang pernah membuat Sehun sekesal ini. Chanyeol keras kepala sekali. ia berbalik, menarik lengan kanan pemuda bernama Chanyeol menuju atap sekolahan.

Tak sedikit yang menyapa pemuda itu karena dia populer.

.

 _ **"Diatap**_...

Bruk!

"Aduh punggungku!"erang Chanyeol ketika tubuh jangkungnya dibanting kelantai atap begitu mudah.

"KAU INGIN APA DARIKU?!"suara Sehun meninggi. Dia menginjak perut Chanyeol. "Berhenti disini atau jika bertekad maka kau akan mati."ucapnya dengan nada dingin juga keseriusan tinggi.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi AKU PEDULI, SIALAN!"

Chanyeol bengong. "Kau galak sekali."komentarnya. "AAAKH!"Ia berteriak kuat ketika perutnya ditekan begitu kuat oleh kaki Sehun. "Sakit, woy!"walau begitu tak ada kebencian ataupun kemarahan disuaranya.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan menendang tubuh itu sejauh 3 meter lalu menendang pintu atap dengan tenaga yang diselingi kemarahan. "KAU GILA! DASAR OGEB SEJATI!"

"Iya deh, Aku ogeb dan kau begonya! Adilkan!"pemuda itu tertatih untuk bangun, dia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju Sehun yang terlihat meninju pintu atap terus-menerus.

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!"

"Aku tidak idiot cuma kurang pasokan otak."

"kheh."sinis Sehun geli dan kesal.

Sett!

Kepalan tinju Sehun yang mulai terarah ke dinding ditangkap oleh tangan Chanyeol, "Uhuk! Uhuk!"pemuda itu terbatuk keras –dengan darah disana.

Sehun terbelalak. "Ka-Kau payah sekali."hina Sehun, dia tersenyum sinis. "tubuhmu saja yang kelebihan dosis tapi soal fisikmu jauh ada dibawahku."katanya lagi jelas mengatai.

"Aku tahu itu kok."sahut Chanyeol dia melepaskan tangan Sehun dan memandang langit disiang itu. "Aku juga mau jago berkelahi tapi ah sudahlah..."

Dugh!

"Aduduh, anarkis sekali kau!"protes Chanyeol saat kakinya ditendang kuat oleh Sehun.

"Salahkan otakmu yang keras kepala!"jerit Sehun sarat akan rasa jengkel.

"iya sih, Kau tidak lapar –Hun?"

Sehun menggeleng, dia mendudukan diri dilantai atap, menundukan wajah diantara rambut coklat madunya. "Aku tidak lapar."jawab Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun membuat pemuda itu mendongak dengan wajah marah, "woy, peace kanjeng ratu. Bagaimana kalo kita mati bareng-bareng saja, dari sini?"

Plak!

Sehun itu pendendam oleh karenanya dia balik memukul kepala itu dibagian kening Chanyeol, jemari kasarnya menarik tangan Chanyeol lagi, sama seperti yang Ia lakukan. "ikuti aku"perintah pemuda itu.

"Kemana? Ceritanya mengajaku berkencan, nih?"

"In your dream."desis Sehun, dia menarik dan menyembunyikan kepala Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya.

Jelas saja tindakan itu membuat Chanyeol diserang kegugupan, "Kau sedang a-apa?"

Sehun menarik dagu Chanyeol hingga membuat kepala itu mendongak dan menatapnya penuh kebingungan. "Diamlah, liat secara hati-hati jauh dibelakangku."

Chanyeol menurut lalu melotot kaget saat matanya melihat sepintas sinar merah dari kejauhan dari atas gedung yang berseberang dengan sekolahan ini. "I-tu sniper?"tanya Chanyeol kembali memandang mata Sehun.

"hmm, kau harus turun."

"kau?"

"Aku akan menyusul."

"ah, aku tidak percaya. Kita turun bersama-sama."tolak Chanyeol sekaligus memaksa.

"Kau kolot sekali sih."

"Kau sama saja, bego!"

Sehun berdecak, "oke –oke, tapi ada syaratnya?"

"Apa?"

"Traktir Ramyun di Restoran Minjeon."

"Gila saja! disanakan mahal-mahal, tapi okelah. Setelah itu kau tidak boleh mengusir seperti anak ayam dan ini resmi; kita berteman, deal!?"

"Ini bocah, seterah kau aja. Tunggu aba-abaku."perintah Sehun serius.

"hei, dengan jarak sejauh itu kita tidak mungkin tertembak."ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun menjedukan keningnya dengan kening Chanyeol lalu mengumpat, "ogeb! Kau lihatkan cahaya merah tadi?"

"lihat, hubungannya?"tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah melongo begonya.

Sehun menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Kalau cahaya merah itu berkedip, maka kita sudah jadi target terkunci. Cahaya itu masih menyala berarti kita bisa mati kapan aja."

"Tapi, kita masih hidup tuh."

"itu karena angin terlalu kuat untuk melesatkan peluru."

"lah bagus dong, kita harusnya lari sekarang!"seru Chanyeol.

Sehun berdecak sebal, "anginnya masih terlalu rendah, kita tidak ditembak karena sebagian tubuh kita terlindungi hiasan patung."

"Tunggu dulu."

Hening melanda, mata bulat agak sipit itu terpejam lama, ketika terbuka, ada senyuman miring pada bibirnya, pemuda itu mengambil permen karet dari kantung bajunya dan membuka satu lalu dikunyah cepat, "Mau apa kau!?"tanyanya ketika Chanyeol hendak mengambil permen lainnya dari kantong bajunya.

"Pelit sekali, akukan hanya minta satu saja!"

"Tidak boleh."tolak Sehun mentah-mentah.

"cih, pelit sekali. Awas loh kuburanmu sempit, mau BAB aja sulit pastinya."kata Chanyeol dengan teori aneh menggelikannya.

Mau tak mau Sehun merasa geli jua, dia memilih mengabaikan perkataan itu, dan secara sengaja menjatuhkan kepala Chanyeol dari –pelukannya.

"aduh, dua kali kau menyiksaku secara semena-mena. Apa aku ini menyebalkan sekali. Huh?"

"100 persen tanpa minus, kau itu super-kubik-menyebalkan, and ngomong-ngomong siap untuk hidup?"

"YA IYALAH BEGO!"jerit Chanyeol merasa sebal akan pertanyaan konyol itu.

"Well, ayo lari sekarang! Pintunya hanya sejauh tiga meter saja"

Chanyeol berlari terlebih dahulu, Sehun mengikuti lalu 5 langkah mereka hampir mencapai pintu –beberapa tembakan dilesatkan oleh –sniper itu- dan hampir mengenai tubuh tinggi Chanyeol –dia menghindari dengan kepayahan sedangkan Sehun terlihat gesit menghindari peluru itu.

Sekian sekon Sehun meludahkan permen karet itu keatas dan dengan anehnya –permen karet- itu berubah menjadi anak panah serta busur, dia menangkap dua benda itu dengan mudah lalu mengarahkan senjata itu dan melesatkannya tanpa keraguan kearah si sniper, "buka pintunya!"perintah Sehun tergesa.

Chanyeol yang masih terpaku akan kejadian yang tak masuk akal itu gelagapan membuka pintu dan segera masuk bersamaan dengan Sehun yang langsung mengunci pintu atap itu.

Keduanya terduduk dianak tangga dengan nafas memburu cepat, "Kau yakin anak panah tadi terkena si sniper?"

"hmm."

"hosh, hosh..kau siapa sebenernya?"

"Aku –hhh, MANUSIALAH OGEB!"

"AH ITU JUGA AKU TAHU! BEGO!"

"KEPALA BATU!"

"BIBIR BELATI!"

"COWOK PAYAH!"

"COWOK MONSTER!"

"KAU!"

"AP -UHUK! UHUK!"seruan Chanyeol terhenti ketika batuk menyerangnya, dengan sengaja Ia menutup mulutnya agar darahnya tak berceceran dan hal itu membuat Sehun dilanda rasa bersalah.

Secara sengaja Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol agar menatapnya, "Kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

"ya bisalah."jawab Chanyeol.

"bagus, tetaplah sadar dan kita ke UKS sekarang."

Alis pemuda itu menukik, dia memukul kening Chanyeol dengan tenaga, "Kenapa kau tersenyum tidak jelas?"

"Kau terlihat imut saat memasang wajah khawatir! Hehe!"

Sehun mendengus tak habis pikir, "OGEB!"dia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

"LAH, TUNGGU AKU HUNNIE! PUSING TAHU PERUTKU!"

"YANG WARAS NGALAH!"balas Sehun geram setengah mampus.

"Jadi, MAKSUDMU AKU INI TIDAK WARAS!"

"KAU TERNYATA PINTAR JUGA, YA!"

"AARGH!"

Teriakan frustasi Chanyeol terdengar di sekeliling atap ketika Sehun menghinanya.

 _ **Flashback off.**_

.

.

.

 _ **"Masa sekarang...tahun 2018**_

Jongin termangu didepan lemari pendinginnya. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu cara memasak. Hanya bisa masak sebatas menggoreng telur dan tidak lebih. "Akh, lebih baik aku memesan makanan cepat saja saja."gumam Jongin pelan. Ia menutup pintu lemari esnya. Merogoh pelan ponsel hitam yang berada disaku celananya.

"Um."

Suara pelan itu cukup mengejutkan Jongin. Pemuda itu menemukan Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya, sudah lebih segar dengan pakaian miliknya. Kaus hitam polos dan celana longgar. Well, dengar kawan...Jongin tidak tahu bajunya bisa menjadi _cute_ saat Sehun memakainya. Ehei, Jong...jangan mulai berfanboy lagi!

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin- _Hyung_ , atau Jongin saja tak masalah."tandas Jongin menjelaskan hal tersebut sebelum Sehun bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Nde, Jongin- _Hyung_."Sehun berdiri canggung, mata coklat beningnya terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin yang kini sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel hitamnya. Ia angkat bicara saat Jongin sudah memutuskan dan menyimpan ponsel itu didalam kantong celananya. "Kau menghubungi siapa' _hyung_?"tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dapur yang langsung mengarah pada taman bunga apartemennya. "Pengantar Pizza."jawab Jongin singkat. Mata hitamnya kini menotis keberadaan Sehun. Bibirnya tertarik ke kiri, tersenyum menggoda dan jahil. "Kau tahu, _Cheese_? kau lucu sekali dengan bajuku, bukankah tinggi dan ukuran tubuh kita sama tetapi kenapa bajuku jadi sangat longgar saat kau memakainya?"komentar Jongin.

Mata cerah Sehun jelas menunjukan rasa kesal saat mendengar si Jongin itu masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Cheese_. "Mungkin aku terlalu kurus dan Namaku Sehun - _hyung._ "ada nada sebal disana dan Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat disertai bibir maju beberapa centi. Menggemaskan, bung. Ehei, Sehun jangan membuat Jongin mati terkapar karena terlalu gemas denganmu, ya!

"Ya, aku tidak suka. Aku sudah 19 tahun, bukan 14 tahun lagi."perjelas Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk sok paham. "19 tahun ya, masih bocah dalam sudut pandangku. Ah, iya aku rasa sih panggilan Cheese masih cocok untuk anak seusiamu. Bahkan wajahmu terlihat mirip seperti keponakanku."ucap Jongin santai.

Sehun merengut, "Memang berapa usia keponakanmu?"

Jongin tersenyum iseng. "5 tahun!"

"APA!"Jerit Sehun kaget. Wajahnya berekspresi tidak setuju. "Aku bukan bayi!"

Jongin mencebik. "Kau bayi besar. Lihatlah kau protes hanya karena hal kecil, dasar anak kecil!"

"Aku bukan bayi besar ataupun anak kecil!"

"Anak kecil!"olok Jongin dengan senyuman mengusili.

"Bukan!"Sehun menolak dengan jeritan tertahan.

"Iya!"seru Jongin lagi semakin keras menggoda Sehun.

"Bukan!"pekik Sehun, dia sudah berjalan mendekati bahkan memukul dada Jongin berkali-kali.

"Ehei, hentikan! Kenapa kau berlaku anarkis pada tubuhku! Anak kecil galak!"

Sehun melotot karena Jongin malah makin mengolok-oloknya. "Dasar Ahjusshi menyebalkan!"akhirnya Sehun membalas juga.

"Ahahaha!"Jongin malah tertawa keras karena hinaan Sehun. Agak sebal sih dipanggil begitu tetapi ituloh wajah Sehun lucu untuk tidak ditertawai. Pipi Sehun memerah, bibirnya maju, mengerucut seperti bebek. Lumayan epic untuk dijadikan bahan hiburan bagi orang kekurangan pasokan ekspresi seperti Kim Jongin.

"Tertawalah sesukamu. Seterah kau saja, Jongin- _ahjusshi_!"

"Ahahaha."

Sehun pasrah. Dia capek lama-lama dan memilih untuk duduk dikursi meja makan.

Jongin lamat-lamat menghentikan tawa garingnya. Dia sekarang tengah tersenyum kecil.

Ding dong!

Saat mendengar bel berbunyi segera saja Ia berlari kecil, begitu membuka pintu berdirilah seorang pemuda yang mengulurkan satu kotak pizza. "Tanda tangan di sini, Tuan."kata pengantar pizza itu. Jongin mengiyakan setelah selesai Ia rogoh kantung celananya dan kosong. "Eh."koor Jongin. Ia berniat kembali masuk kedalam untuk mengambil dompet tapi Ia ingat ada Sehun disana.

"Sehun- _ah!"_ panggil Jongin.

Agak lama hingga akhirnya suara Sehun terdengar. "Nde!"

"Ambilkan uang diatas lemari es, semuanya bawa saja!"

"Arraseo, _Ahjusshi_!"

Jongin melongo, "Dia masih marah'ya."gumam Jongin merasa geli.

"Keponakan Anda, Tuan?"tanya pengantar pizza itu.

Dan tak lama Sehun muncul dengan memegang uang 2 lembar uang ratusan ribu won.

Jongin menggeleng muram menjawab pertanyaan si penghantar pizza, Ia tersenyum saat Sehun didekatnya dan kini tengah mengulurkan uang itu pada pengantar pizza tadi.

 _Ku balas kau karena berani memanggilku ahjusshi, Ngehahaha!'Jongin tertawa bengis._

"Dia bukan keponakanku tapi orang gila yang tidak punya tempat tinggal, karena kasihan aku jadi menampungnya."ucap Jongin disertai wajah sok sedihnya guna mendukung kebohongan besarnya.

Mata pengantar pizza itu menyorot kagum. "Anda baik sekali, Tuan."kemudian tatapan kagum itu berganti prihatin saat memandang kearah Sehun. "Sayang sekali anak muda setampan dia sudah mengidap penyakit kegilaan."ujarnya sok tahu.

Sedangkan orang yang tengah dijadikan objek pembicaraan mengendikan bahu berpura-pura tidak peduli padahal hatinya dongkol setengah mati.

"Ini uangnya."ucap Sehun sembari memberikan uang itu pada si pengantar pizza.

Pengantar pizza itu menerima dan merasa uangnya berlebih Ia sudah menghitung uang kembalian. "Ini kelebihan beberapa Won, Tuan."

Sehun mendorong jauh uang kembalian itu.

"Pergilah, sisanya anggap saja tip untukmu."lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman ala malaikat.

Pengantar pizza itu tertawa canggung, "Sepertinya yang gila itu bukan Anda tapi..."mata pengantar pizza itu beralih menatap Jongin.

Ck, baru kali ini Kim Jongin dibeginikan. Ehei, kalian tidak tahu saja Jongin itu sebenarnya jahil tingkat dewa. Jadi, jangan heran dia kelihatan kesal sekali ada orang yang bisa membalas bahkan membuatnya diam tak berkutik.

 _Bayi besar sialan.'inner Jongin merutuk pelan._ Ekspresi wajahnya sudah berubah abstrak karena bercampur antara emosi dan ingin buang air kecil.

"pergilah bung sebelum ku jadikan kau samsak tinju!"ancam Jongin.

Pengantar pizza itu pergi terburu-buru. "Saya sarankan untuk pergi secepatnya dari sini, Tuan!"bisik pengantar pizza itu menyindir Jongin.

Sehun sih mengangguk cuek saja.

Jongin melotot galak. Pengantar pizza itu merinding ngeri dan berpamitan pergi pada Sehun. "Saya pergi, Tuan!"

"Hati-hati."kata Sehun kalem.

Ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri dengan wajah dongkol. "Hei, _Cheese_!"

Sehun malas menjawab. Dia masih melangkah dan begitu sampai diruang tamu, Ia mendudukan diri disofa panjang dengan wajah datar.

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"tanya Jongin sambil ikut duduk tak jauh dari Sehun, disofa yang sama. Ia membuka kotak pizza itu sembari menunggu Sehun membuka mulutnya.

Kotak itu sudah terbuka seluruhnya dan menampakan satu pizza jumbo dengan toping keju juga irisan daging yang masih mengepul. Perutnya yang menjerit lapar didengar dan segera saja Jongin mengambil satu helai pizza itu dan digigitnya lebar. "Ummm, lezat."koor Jongin.

Sehun menoleh, meneguk ludah.

Jongin menoleh. "Kau mau?"tawarnya.

"Tidak."tolak Sehun susah payah.

"Serius!?"

"Nde."sahut Sehun pelan.

"Yakin nih?"Jongin kekeuh memaksa.

"Nde!"Sehun jadi agak jengkel makanya dia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Jongin mendekati satu helai pizza yang baru saja diambilnya ke dekat wajah Sehun. "Benar-benar tidak mau?"

Gelengan lagi.

Jongin mengiming-imingi lagi.

Sehun mendengus, "Kalaupun aku mau, kau pasti tidak akan membagi."tuduh Sehun merendah diri.

"Tahu darimana?"cibir Jongin.

"Cuma menduga."

"Salah besar, aku tidak sepelit itu kok."kata Jongin.

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, Ia mengigit bibir dengan raut malu. "Jadi, boleh ya?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali. "Aku tidak akan marah hanya karena hal kecil. Hun- _ah."_ mata hitam itu menyorot meremehkan. "Memangnya kau."sindir Jongin.

"Kenapa denganku?"

"Entahlah."cuek Jongin. Dia memilih menyibukan diri dengan pizza hangatnya.

Sengaja membiarkan Sehun meneguk ludah semenjak tadi.

"Mau?"

"Nih, buka mulutmu."

Sehun menurut tanpa berniat menolak ketika Jongin menyuapkan separuh pizza yang mana separuhnya sudah dilahap oleh Jongin terlebih dahulu. "Enak kan?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Ini benar-benar enak."puji Sehun, pipinya menggembung dengan semu merah. terlihat senang sekali kala mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan oleh Jongin.

"Kau berapa hari tidak makan?"tanya Jongin pelan. Ia menyudahi memakan pizza itu. Memandang Sehun lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Aku makan dengan rutin."

Jongin memicingkan matanya, mencari kebohongan dimata cerah Jongin. Tidak ada apapun hanya mata yang menyorot teduh. "Lalu kenapa hal..."Jongin menarik ucapannya lagi. Hampir saja keceplosan.

Tapi, anehnya Sehun terlihat masa bodoh. Jongin malah makin gelisah karena Sehun tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu, - _hyung?"_

Rasa lega mengisi hati Jongin. Ia merasa bersyukur sekali karena Sehun tidak mendengar pertanyaannya tadi. Well, Jongin rasa makanan memang bisa membuat orang lain lupa diri. Tidak terkecuali Sehun juga.

"Kau masih bersekolah atau kuliah?"

Tangan pucat Sehun terhenti, mengambang tak jauh dari helaian pizza itu. Matanya melirik kearah Jongin. Ia menarik jauh tangannya dari pizza itu lalu menunduk.

Jongin menghina dirinya sendiri sekarang. Bodoh Kim Jongin. Kau merasa masa lalu Sehun cukup buruk bukan, lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal sensitif ini, huh!?

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tak masalah."Mata Jongin melirik jam dinding disebelah kiri atas lemari peralatan memasak.

Sudah jam 7 lewat. Waktunya berkerja. "Hun- _ah._ "

"Nde?"respon Sehun masih menunduk.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, pasrah saja melihat hal itu. Sehun jadi pasif lagi.

 _Pelajaran hari ini : Jangan tanyakan apapun yang berkaitan tentang masa lalu...-_ _ **Sehun**_ _._

Setidaknyatidakdalamwaktudekatini _._

 _"_ Aku harus berkerja. Kau bisa lakukan apapun diapartemenku tapi jangan diberantaki. Di sebelah pintu kamar tidurku ada ruangan kan?"

"Iya."tanggap Sehun.

"Disana ada banyak kaset game dan tumpukan komik. Kau habiskan waktumu disana. Kalau kau lapar telpon saja nomor yang tertempel dilemari es."

Sehun kini berani mendongak. "Aku bisa memasak."

Jongin tidak yakin, "Ah, masa?"

Sehun semakin mendongak dan berani menatap wajah Jongin lagi. "Aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh!"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak bilang?"protes Jongin. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan memesan pizza di saat sarapan."

"Kau tidak bertanya, ahjusshi."

Jongin melotot dan menarik wajah Sehun. "Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Aku masih 25 tahun."

Sehun ber-oh saja dan kembali melanjutkan melahap pizza diatas meja kaca didekatnya. "Kau tidak makan lagi!?"

"Sudah kenyang."jawab Jongin sekenanya. Ia membawa tubuhnya berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya barang sejenak dan menunduk untuk melihat Sehun yang begitu lahap menyantap pizza itu. "Aku akan mandi dan langsung berangkat."

Sehun menjilati jari-jarinya dan mengelapkan bekas jilatannya itu pada baju hitamnya longgarnya.

Jongin mendesis. "Iss, kau jorok sekali sih. Apa matamu katarakan, tepat didepanmu ada kotak tisu."

"Begini lebih cepat."

"Terserah."

Sehun menahan satu tangan sebelah kanan Jongin. Ia mendongak untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jongin. "Apa aku boleh ikut?"

Jongin langsung bilang..."Tidak, bocah. Aku berkerja dirumah sakit dan tidak akan punya waktu untukmu. Aku dokter, kay!"

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak ingin sendirian."

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku telfonkan Ahjumma Gho saja, bagaimana?"

Sehun menolak. "Tidak usah, lebih baik aku menunggumu pulang saja."

Jongin duduk lagi menuai wajah tanya di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Kenapa, kau duduk lagi. Berangkat saja aku akan baik-baik saja."dorong Sehun.

"Jangan berbohong. Jelas sekali matamu bilang ' _jangan_ _tinggalkan_ _aku_ , _Jongin_ - _hyung_ ' begitu."tebak Jongin tepat sasaran.

Tapi, si cheese itu lagi-lagi mengelak. "Kau sok tahu. Pergilah - _hyung_!"kali ini Sehun memaksa.

"Tidak ah."malas Jongin. "Aku bisa saja meminta izin dan aku yakin pasti di izinkan. Toh, Kepala rumah sakit memang menganjurkan padaku untuk libur sejenak sedari lama. Ku pikir aku akan menerimanya sekarang."

"Jatah libur?"tanya Sehun.

"Iya, lumayan cuti seminggu itu hadiah karena aku berhasil melakukan beberapa operasi besar dalam 1 minggu tanpa henti. Itu sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Jadi, berbahagialah, anak kecil yang manja!"

"uuukh, aku bukan anak kecil apalagi anak manja. Kenapa kau suka sekali mengolokku sih."

"Karena, aku ingin saja."

"Dasar tukang bully."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya!"

Sehun mencibirkan bibirnya, "Itu bukan pujian!"

"Bagiku iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Sehun mengalah, dia mengalihkan wajah dan Jongin yang terkekeh bangga. "Ganti baju sana, kita akan jalan-jalan."perintah Jongin.

Mendengar kata jalan-jalan Sehun menoleh lagi, dengan mata berbinar yang tidak Ia sembunyikan. "Jalan-jalan?"ulangnya penuh harap.

Jongin terkekeh geli, telapak tangan besarnya mengacak asal rambut coklat madu milik Sehun. "Iya, _Cheese_."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau tak memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Jongin mendesah, "Aku suka nama itu. Cocok untukmu, _Cheese_."

"Tapi, aku tidak suka."

"Sudahlah, Sehun- _ah_."putus Jongin. Dia berdiri lagi menuju kamar. "Aku mandi dulu, kay!"

Sehun yang lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk tanpa kata-kata.

.

"Menyenangkan. Aku tidak pernah senyaman ini dalam beberapa tahun ini. Terimakasih, Jongin- _hyung_."gumam Sehun disertai senyum manisnya yang tampan dan menyejukan. "Terimakasih, Tuhan. Aku sudah yakin bahwa sejak pertemuan itu...Kim Jongin akan memberi dampak positif dalam diriku."sambungnya masih terus meracau penuh rasa syukur. Dengan dua tangan yang menyatu didepan bibir merahnya juga mata yang tertutup.

.

Mau tahu bagaimana hati; _**Sehun**_?

Keras. Masih sekeras Es. Belum berubah tapi bukan berarti tidak akan berubah. Karena, Es akan mencairkan jika dipanaskan.

 _ **Ice**_ will melted.

Hanya saja memang belum waktunya.

Perubahan perlu memakan waktu dan tak terkecuali _hati_ yang dimiliki -Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **MOONIE AREA! BACA BENTARAN AJA! ^**_ **_** **V**

Ini Chapter 3.

Point Urgent! : Bagaimana menurut kalian, apakah moment Sehun dan Jongin terlalu cepat. Maksudku obrolan ringan yang mereka lakukan? Seharusnya memang sih ada kecanggungan karena mereka nggak saling mengenal selain cuma tau nama. Ehei, liat dari sudut pandang Sehun. Pasti kalian mengerti kenapa kedua orang itu bisa tampak berbicara santai tanpa saling menolak.

Intinya Sehun hanya ingin bereaksi dan Jongin sendiri memang punya niatan untuk merubah sifat pasif Sehun.

Point Urgent 2 : TERIMAKASIH BUAT RESPON KALIAN DIKOTAK REVIEW. ITU HEALING BANGET POKOKNYA! DAN WALAU NGGAK BALAS REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA TAPI AKU BACA REVIEW DARI KALIAN LOH, SEMUANYA!

Point 1 : Ehei, man-teman ingat anak 12 bulan yang Kim Jongin panggil 'Mini Kris'...aku ingin mengkonfirmasi itu _bukan_ _anak_ _KrisKai_. Tapi, _anak_ _orang_ _tua_ _Kris_ itu sendiri.

Kepanjangan nggak WORD-nya. Kalau iya aku pendekin deh. Takutnya yang baca keburu molor duluan sebelum selesai baca 1 chapter karena saking panjangnya. Ini 3000 lebih kata, nggak termasuk A/Nnya.

POINT UTAMA : INI ZONA K _ **AIHUN**_! _**KAIHUN**_! _**KAIHUN**_! JANGAN ADA YANG NANYA LAGI, INI KRISKAI, OR CHANHUN! DAN BIASAKAN BACA CUAP-CUAP AUTHOR DULU SEBELUM PERGI! MAAF CAPSLOCK BIAR KELIHATAN!

Hei, Guys...Login ya,...review kalian ke pending loh kalau cuma jadi guest. Aku agak kaget sewaktu review baru masuk ditanggal 11 kemaren...sedangkan review itu tanggal 9 dan 10. Biasanya kalau kalian review hari ini ya hari itu juga masuknya tapi ini nggak. Jadi, saranku sih login! Ya, sebenarnya nggak masalah sih...hee hee.

Dan aku ketawa geli. Yang update 'Imperio tapi yang dapat review malah yang ini 'Ice Meet stone. Hahaha, aku mikir pasti review ke pending atau banyak yang nggak tahu kalau udah update.

Point 2 : Aku update saat tengah malam! Cuma ngasih tahu aja...hee hee...dan kalau ide jalan mengalir seperti sungai..3 hari update ini dan 3 hari update yang lapak sebelah alias Imperio.

.

 _ **Aria Ask you?**_

 _Review_?

 _ **Masih**_ _mau kan_?

Atau sembunyi?

Hahaha...terserahlah. yang penting Moonie sudah update.

Hak kalian untuk review atau tidak. Asalkan jangan menghina dua pangeran kesayangan kami saja; Kaihun.

 _ **See you in next Chapter. Ciao**_


	4. Chapter 4 'Secret Paradise'

_Main Cast_ **:**

 **|Kim Jongin x (Marga (unknown) Sehun|**

 _Other Cast_ **:**

 **| Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok and Do Kyungsoo |**

 _Warning_ **:**

 **| PERHATIKAN '** _ **TAHUNnya'**_ **DISETIAP PERGANTIAN PARAGRAF |**

 _Rating :_

 **| M...ehei,** _ **rating ini dipakai nggak cuma karena**_ _ **scene**_ _ **seks! ^_ |**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **..—Selamat Membaca!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perumahan Gangnam.**

 **Tahun 2008**

Kyungsoo terlahir dikeluarga sederhana namun harmonis. Ibunya seorang guru dan Ayahnya berkerja diperusahaan ternama di kota besar bernama Korea Selatan. Ia tinggal di perumahan rapi dan bersih Di Gangnam.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan pindah."suara berat Ayahnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak apa-apakan kau harus beradaptasi lagi?"suara hangat Ibunya menyapa lembut pendengarannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa berkomentar.

Waktu itu jam 7 pagi dan Ayahnya selesai sarapan pagi, bangkunya bergeser dan pria tampan berjas rapi itu berdiri, memberi ciuman kening pada Ibunya lalu mengacak asal rambut darkbrown nya. "Ayah, berangkat dulu. Habiskanlah waktumu bersama teman-temanmu agar ketika pindah kau tak harus menyesal."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam diam dengan seulas senyum manis di bibirnya. "Hati-hati, Ayah."

Pria berjas hitam merah itu berjalan pergi, ditangan kirinya tergenggam tas jinjing berisi berkas penting serta laptop pribadi.

Terhitung 10 menit. Ayahnya telah pergi dengan mobil pribadinya.

 _Plak!_

Wajah Kyungsoo tertoleh kekiri ketika tamparan keras itu didapatnya dari sang Ibu. Ini sudah terjadi hampir setiap hari. Dan Kyungsoo terlalu kebal untuk sekedar menangisi rasa perih dipipi kanannya.

Ketika tak ada sang Ayah dimanapun, Ibunya selalu menjadi wanita lain –ah tidak berkpribadian lain, matanya terpancar penuh kebencian. Atau wajah cantik itu bermuka dua, mengeluarkan sisi 'kelam' ini saat berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau berulah lagi."Ibunya bertanya tajam.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia enggan membuka bibir merahnya. Nafsu makannya menghilang dan dia beranjak pergi dari kursi makan.

Kyungsoo sayang Ibunya.

 _Plak!_

Tamparan itu datang lagi kali ini lebih keras, Ia meringis karena itu. "Aku berangkat."Pamitnya.

Cekalan kuat menahan lengan kirinya, kuku panjang terawat wanita anggun itu melukai dan menyebabkan darah merembes dari kulit lengannya.

"Mau kemana kau!"

Kyungsoo meronta kuat. Usianya masih 10 tahun dan dia lemah.

 _B_ _ra_ _k!_

Tubuhnya terhempas dilantai yang dingin. "Aku sudah hidup nyaman disini tapi kau -kau selalu saja mengacaukan segalanya!"Suara itu kian meninggi, melengking tajam bersamaan dengan lemparan gelas kaca yang terbanting tak jauh dari tubuh terbaringnya diatas lantai.

 _Prank!_

Beberapa serpihan mengenai jemarinya. "Isssh."Ia melenguh kesakitan.

"Sakit?!"

Kyungsoo bergerak mundur, dia berlari tanpa menengok lagi.

.

.

.

Dia menghilang dan tanpa kabar.

Selama perjalanan menghilangkan jejak hidup...Kyungsoo memahami bahwa sang Ibu begitu membenci dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoukha Highschool**

 **Tahun 2014**

 _Dum! Dum! Dum!_

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu memutar tubuhnya, menggiring bola orange yang Ia dribble dengan leluasa, menghindari satu pemuda yang menghalanginya dan melompat setinggi-tingginya hingga bola orange itu masuk ke dalam ring basket dengan mulus.

 _Shoop!_

 _Bruk!_

Pemuda lainnya langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lapangan basket dengan keringat yang membanjir, "Hosh, hosh. Sialan Hun, kenapa kau selalu menang padahal tinggi badanmu dibawahku beberapa senti?"ujar pemuda yang tengah terbaring atau persingkat saja Chanyeol. Wajahnya merengut kesal dan bertanya-tanya.

Sehun mendudukan diri didekat Chanyeol, pemuda berkulit pucat tadi memang Sehun. "Karena kau tidak pernah berusaha."ucapnya kalem. Ia tengah memijat kaki kanannya. "Issh, masih saja sakit."gumam Sehun yang masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kakimu kenapa?"tanya pemuda itu sambil merubah posisinya untuk duduk. Ia melirik kearah Sehun yang menunduk dengan tangan kanannya yang masih sibuk memijat kakinya sendiri.

Lama Sehun terdiam dan Chanyeol setia menunggu, mereka selalu seperti itu Sehun memang super cuek lalu Chanyeol bukan tipe pemuda yang nyalinya langsung ciut walau digimanakan oleh Sehun. Mau dihina, disumpahi dan ditindas oleh Sehun, si tampan pemilik senyum kekanakan itu pasrah saja karena entahlah dia hanya melihat kesepian dimata Sehun...dan itu adalah salah satu dari sekian alasan dia tetap bertahan disamping pemuda berkulit pucat ini walau harus makan hati hampir setiap saatnya.

"Aku terjatuh dikamar mandi."

Chanyeol meringis, "Kau ceroboh sekali. Ckck."

Sehun melirik malas dan semena-mena memukul bahu Chanyeol cukup keras.

 _Bugh!_

"Aduh, kau mulai anarkis lagi!"jerit Chanyeol agak kesal.

"Hmm."

Mata Chanyeol memutar malas, "Sehun berubahlah, apa kau masih sariawan? Kita sudah berteman selama 1 minggu dan kau masih saja berbicara seperti orang asing denganku."papar Chanyeol sedikit mengeluh dan juga terdengar agak mellow. Ciri khasnya dan Sehun meskipun terlihat tidak pernah memperdulikan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan, kenyataannya dia tetap menyimpan setiap kebiasaan Chanyeol dalam memorinya.

Mulai dari yang terburuk sampai yang paling jorok. Ada sih sisi baiknya, tapi Cuma satu yaitu saat dia _tertawa lepas._ Bagi Sehun, suara tawa Chanyeol itu enak didengar karena seolah tak ada beban dari suara tawa Chanyeol dan jujur saja mendengar suara tawanya selama hampir 1 mingguan ini, beban Sehun sedikit terangkat dan walau beberapa saat masalah hidup yang Ia pinggulpun mulai berkurang walau tidak benar-benar hilang. Tidak ada yang instan didunia ini, itulah yang Sehun tetapkan dalam hati juga pikirannya.

"Dengar ya, lidahku ini normal dan aku tidak sariawan! Ogeb!"

"Yang bilang lidahmu tidak normal, siapa sih!? Aku cuma minta kau lebih banyak bicara denganku seperti teman sebaya, bukannya berat sebelah begini, bego! Dan Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tidak."sergah Sehun cepat.

Chanyeol menggertakan giginya gemas, "Dengarkan dulu!"serunya agak menjerit.

"Hmm."

"Usiamu sama denganku tapi pola pikirmu seperti om-om."

Wajah Sehun mengkeruh, "Pikiranmu saja yang terlalu bocah."

Chanyeol makan hati lagi nih, diakan hanya ingin Sehun bertindak sesuai usianya tapi kenapa Chanyeol selalu saja dihina. "Kau itu menyebalkan."

"Aku belajar darimu."sahut Sehun ringan, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan memungut bola basket yang tak jauh dari kakinya. Ia mendribble bola basket itu lagi dan melakukan threeshoot dari garis layer.

 _Shoop!_

Dan itu langsung berhasil dalam sekali coba.

"Wah, wah! Threeshoot yang mengagumkan, dude!"seru sebuah suara dari arah pintu utama gedung auditorium tersebut. Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf, apa kami mengenalmu?"

Sosok itu mengelengkan lehernya disertai senyum tampan. "Tentu saja tidak karena aku baru saja disini selama 1 hari."jawab sosok itu.

Sehun mengendikan bahunya, tidak begitu peduli. Namun, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang bereaksi. "Kau anak baru, murid kelas berapa?"

"XI-III."Jawab sosok itu. Ketika tubuh sosok asing itu sudah berada dihadapan Chanyeol, satu tangannya terulur dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol. "Aku Kim Minseok."

Chanyeol mengangguk disertai senyuman kekanakannya. "Aku Park Chanyeol, panggil Chanyeol saja."

Minseok balas tersenyum dan menarik tangannya menjauh lalu beralih memandang kearah Sehun yang masih sibuk memasukan bola basket itu kedalam ring tanpa jeda. "Dia siapa?"tanyanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Oh, dia. Pacarku."jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran konyolnya.

Sehun yang bersiap memasukan bolanya entah yang keberapa itu secara sengaja melemparkannya kepada Chanyeol dan dia harus menelan rasa kesal begitu melihat Chanyeol dapat menangkap lemparan terlatihnya itu dengan gerakan mudah.

Sehun memelototkan mata. "Ck, jaga ucapanmu."desis Sehun sarat akan ancaman kasat mata, membuat Chanyeol selaku pelaku utama hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Hahaha, aku cuma bercanda. Dan My Sehun-Baebae, eeh iya ampuuun –"jerit Chanyeol segera menundukkan wajah guna menghindari kaki Sehun yang sudah siap menendang kepalanya.

Minseok terkekeh melihat interaksi keduanya yang terbilang unik. Sering sih melihat yang pertengkaran antar teman tetapi yang begini hampir-hampir tidak pernah. "Jadi namamu Sehun, aku Kim Mins –"

"Minseok. Iya, iya...aku tidak tuli."potong Sehun cepat dan terkesan sinis.

Minseok membulatkan bibirnya, paham. Mata bulatnya melirik kearah Chanyeol, "Bisa temani aku keliling sekolah ini?"pintanya kepada Chanyeol.

Orang yang diajak berbicara sempat mengerjapkan mata kaget, satu telunjuknya bergerak bergantian dari Sehun lalu kearah wajahnya sendiri. "Kau meminta itu kepadaku atau pada Sehun?"

"Kurasa lebih aman bersamamu."Kata Minseok tenang.

Sehun menarik tangan Minseok, "Denganku saja."

"Um, ok. So, Chan...sampai nanti."pamit Minseok sedikit berseru dari ambang pintu.

"Kay, Minseok! _Ciao_!"

Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya menggaruk wajahnya, bingung. "Tumben."namun setelah itu dia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh berkeringatnya. sialnya, dia super kepo akan sikap agak 'aneh yang ditunjukan Sehun tadi, ketika Minseok datang dan mengajak mereka bicara, dan saat dia berbicara dengan Minseok tadi. Lalu...ah lupakan.

"Apa dia cemburu?"

Chanyeol terbahak sendiri akan pemikirannya barusan, "AHAHA, Tidak! Tidak! Mana mungkin, euuuh...ini lucu! Pemikiranmu menggelikan, Chanyeol."pemuda kelebihan kadar ketampanan itu memukul jidatnya sekali lalu sosok menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara shower serta nyanyian-nyanyian sok asyik dan tidak jelasnya.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 20.08 waktu** __ _Kst._

 _ **Sehun POV**_

Malam itu berlalu seperti hari-hari yang telahku lewati. Hanya dimalam hari saja aku bisa rehat sejenak dari; _profesi_ _ku._

Kini Aku tengah menyamankan diri diatas kasur King Sizeku dalam posisi menelungkup dengan gadget canggih tergenggam diantara ke-10 jemariku. Iseng, mencari berita terbaru atau mencari-cari senjata ampuh yang sekiranya bisa membunuh seseorang tanpa perlu repot-repot menyentuh si target.

Pistol memang bisa dijadikan senjata, pedang juga, ataupun panah. Semuanya sudahku masukan ke _daftar_ _list_ dengan judul yang Ku tulis di aplikasi Memo gadgetku, berbunyi; SENJATA AMPUH PEMBUNUH SI PAMAN-BASTARD-KIM.

 _Brak!_

Keisenganku yang tengah menscroll salah satu blog berjudul ' _Cara membunuh orang dengan mudah, simple dan tak perlu memakan waktu lama'_ harus terhenti ketika pintu kamarku dibuka keras secara semena-mena oleh Paman-bastard-Kim itu.

"Wohoo, santai Uncle Kim. Pintu itu baru saja diganti setelah kemarin kau hancurkan, itu yang ke-7 atau yang...–"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, BO –"

"Ah, iya!"seru Sehun riang, setelah berhasil mengingat hitungan yang benar. "Yang ke-20."

Paman Kim, melemparkan beberapa lembar foto berukuran 4x6 cm tepat diatas kasurku dan setengah niat ku pungut satu lalu menatap lekat-lekat seseorang didalam foto itu. Satu kata; _Tampan_.

"Wajahnya menarik."kataku jujur.

Paman Kim, mendekat dan duduk disamping kiriku. Mata tajamnya memandang lantai kamarku. "Dia Kim Jongin. Adikku."

"Hah?"aku sengaja berlagak tuli. Karena, aku ingin memastikan apakah suara Paman Kim benar-benar bisa selembut dan separau itu.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik, _Gaki_ (anak kecil)!"

Bibirku mencibir saat mendengar suara beliau menjadi sengak dan galak lagi. "Iya, Iya. Apa dia targetku, boleh saja karena dia tampan."ucapku sedikit berujar dengan suara riang.

"Dalam mimpimu, _Gaki_ (anak kecil)!"

"Lalu, apa maksudmu menunjukan foto ini kepadaku?"tanya Sehun penasaran tetapi tidak menunjukan secara langsung, dia harus berhati-hati ketika berinteraksi dengan pria ini atau tidak salah-salah dia akan dihajar lagi dengan; _omelan 3 jam tanpa jeda iklannya._

Aku kembali menatap foto yang masih ku pegang, tak jua mataku berkedip, aku terpukau akan ketampanannya yang unik. Nampak bercampur dengan wajah orang-orang Jepang kebanyakan yah meski wajah koreanya masih lebih kental.

 **Sehun End POV.**

 **.**

"Kalian kakak-adik?"tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau itu kapan terakhir kali membersihkan telingamu?"tandas pria itu sarat akan kedongkolan. Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan bahwa sosok dalam foto itu adalah adiknya; _adik kandungnya_.

"Tapi, kalian tidak mirip."cecar Sehun kelewat santai.

Plak!

"Ouch!"keluh Sehun sambil menggosok jidatnya yang baru saja jadi korban tamparan. "Itu tidak pelanloh."dumel Sehun. Meski suaranya terdengar marah, toh anak kecil itu kembali menatap foto milik Kim Jongin. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau mengambil fotonya. Dari warnanya yang lumayan pudar, ku rasa ini sudah cukup lama?"tanya Sehun ingin tahu, mengabaikan jidatnya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Itu ku ambil saat usianya masih 16 tahun."mata hitam Paman Kim melirik dingin kearah Sehun yang tengah menatap foto itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Diam-diam bibir tipisnya menukik kekiri, ada sorot mata geli yang tergambar dalam dua mata hitamnya.

 _Sudah ku duga kau akan langsung tertarik dengannya, aku mempercayai Kim Jongin untukmu...dan aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Gaki (anak kecil)_ 'Paman Kim membatin penuh harap.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan datang ke perayaan festival tahunan di Balai Kota."

Ah, kerja lagi. Tidak peka ya si Paman Kim ini, dia tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak peduli, betapa mati rasanya tubuh Sehun saat ini, "Aku tidak mau. "tolak Sehun cepat.

"Maka kau akan menyesal karena ini mungkin bisa jadi kesempatan terakhirmu untuk bersenang-senang."

Mata bulat tajam itu membola karena kaget, serius?

Kau tidak salah dengar kok, Sehun- _sshi._

 _Apa si penjahat-super-keji ini berniat mengajakku jalan-jalan, merefresh otak. Ehei, terbentur apa kepala berisi money-moneynya ini?_

Ya, memang benar.

 _Jangan terlalu senang, Sehun. Tetaplah waspada.'Batin Sehun._

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

 _Dasar bocah, tetaplah seperti ini...agar kemampuan membunuhmu tertutupi dengan baik'pria_ itu kembali membatin dan tak lelah mengiringi setiap perkataanya dengan sebuah 'harapan.

Ya, sebuah ' _harapan_ ' kecil yang Ia serahkan secara tidak langsung pada pemuda polos dengan kemampuan bertarung dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

 _ **...Masa sekarang...**_

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

 **Tahun 2018**

Sekitar 30 menit Sehun menunggu Jongin dan penantiannya berakhir saat tubuh tinggi dan proposional itu muncul dari balik pintu dan kini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Dengan seulas senyuman tipis. "Apa lama?"

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan serta raut innocent naturalnya.

"Sorry, kau tidak ganti baju?"tanya Jongin sembari mendudukan diri disamping Sehun setelah mengambil sepasang sepatu dari lemari kecil yang memang dikhususkan untuk tempat-tempat sepatu yang diletakan pada salah satu sudut ruang tamunya.

Sehun memandang Jongin yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya, "Apa aku boleh memakai bajumu yang lain?"

Sejenak Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memandang Sehun, "Kenapa tidak. Kita tidak hanya jalan-jalan saja tetapi aku berniat mengajakmu membeli beberapa baju."

Dua kelereng hazel itu menyorot penuh tanya, "Untukku?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tak lupa tangannya yang sibuk mengacak rambut madu milik Sehun. "Tentu saja, _Cheese_.'

Bibir bawah Sehun mencebik, "Kau mulai lagi' _hyung_."gerutu Sehun.

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu sana!"

Namun, Sehun terlihat enggan. "Aku nyaman dengan baju ini."

"Jangan membantah, _Cheese_."

Sehun mendengus dan berbalik pergi menuju kamar Jongin.

.

 _Huh, dasar Kakak dan adik sama saja.. sama-sama tukang perintah... 'gerutu Sehun dalam pikirannya._

Saat tubuh putihnya telah berada dihadapan lemari Jongin, segera Ia pilah dan memutuskan untuk memakai T-shirt berwarna biru gelap dan celana jeans berwarna abu-abu dan sengaja dia padukan dengan syal berwarna coklat tanah yang Ia lingkarkan pada leher jenjangnya.

"Ku rasa ini sudah bagus."gumam Sehun setelah memperhatikan penampilannya pada cermin fullbody yang memang dekat dengan lemari baju milik Jongin.

Merasa puas dengan pilihan bajunya segera saja Sehun kembali ke ruang tamu, dimana Jongin tadi menunggu.

"Well, _not_ _bad_. Ternyata kau punya selera pada sesuatu."komentar Jongin saat Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan penampilan lain. "Simple tapi keren."

Mata Sehun mengerling malas. "Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, kau bukan seorang juri yang harus menilai penampilanku."tukas Sehun sedikit membumbui suaranya dengan nada menyindir. "Jadi tidak sih?"

Pemuda matang dan memiliki karier luar biasa diusia mudanya itu hanya balas terkekeh. "Kau tidak sabar sekali, sebegitu inginnya berkencan denganku, hmm? "

"Uukh, Kau terlalu percaya diri!"tandas Sehun sedikit berseru. Padahal wajahnya sudah dihiasi warna merah menggemaskan, alhasil malah membuat Jongin tertawa geli.

"Gihihi, Lihatlah reaksimu. Tanpa perlu ku jelaskan, kau menunjukkan antusiamemu tanpa perlu ku paksa."Jongin sepertinya semakin suka saja mengganggu Sehun.

Lalu Sehun, hanya bisa bersabar diri saja. "Tidak tahulah. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang saja."

"Iya, _Cheese_. Sabar."ucap Jongin. Dia mengambil dompet dan ponselnya yang sengaja Ia letakan tadi diatas meja kaca tepat didepannya, menyimpan dalam kantung jaket kulitnya. "Karena mobilku sedang dibengkel. Jadi, Kita akan jalan kaki dan mencari taksi sekitar 100 meter maka baru kita menemukan taksi, tidak apa-apakan?"

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukannya.

Jongin tersenyum lega, Ia pikir Sehun akan bersikap manja tetapi nyatanya tidak. Hmm, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun hanya pendiam dan pasif ketika berinteraksi saja sementara secara perilaku dia lebih mengarah sebagai; _anak_ _mandiri_. "Well, ayo berangkat dan bersenang-senang."kata Jongin kelewat riang dan entah sengaja atau tidak, pria tampan itu menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Sehun.

Reaksi Sehun, dia hanya bisa mengunci mulut dan menikmati apapun yang Jongin lakukan sebaik mungkin.

Karena, serius... Sehun sama sekali tak ingin melewati setiap momen yang Ia lalui saat bersama Jongin; _orang_ _yang_ _selama_ _ini_ _Ingin Ia jadikan peraduan terakhirnya._

.

.

.

 **Pukul 19.50 waktu** _KST._

 **Tahun 2018**

 **Bar 'K** **aneki** **'**

Bar ini beroperasi sudah lebih dari 5 tahun dan paling terkenal diwilayah Seoul, terutama bagi penghuni dunia bawah. Pemuda bermata belo, berbibir dengan bentuk hati yang dikenal dengan nama _Kyungsoo;_ sudah sadar segala resikonya, Ia bukannya bertahan disana tapi dia sudah terikat kontrak selamanya dan mau tak mau, susah senang dia harus berkerja disana dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya yang cuma 'satu.

Malam ini lebih ramai, penyebabnya karena salah satu penghuni dunia bawah berkunjung, dikenal sebagai Geng 'Kei' yang diketuai oleh pria berjenggot dengan tubuh besar, bernama; _Abrion._

Kenapa Ia bisa tahu, simple saja karena dia punya telinga dan masih sehat untuk dipakai, jadi meski dia tidak sudi mendengar mereka berbicara, dia tetap saja akan tahu.

Sebenarnya 'shift' Kyungsoo hanya sampai jam 5 sore tetapi teman kerjanya sedang ada urusan yah sialnya Kyungsoo harus pasrah menjadi pengganti sementara teman kerjanya itu.

"Tuan, pesan 1 soda."

Reaksi Kyungsoo ketika mendengar suara berat itu adalah dengusan geli, dia selalu berbicara apa adanya. "Ini Bar bukan Kafe."kata Kyungsoo to the point.

Sosok yang memesan itu langsung menunduk dengan wajah malu, "Emm, aku tidak biasa minum."

Kyungsoo menaikan satu alis, "Lalu, untuk apa masuk ke dalam sini?"

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo terheran. Tumben sekali dia sudi menjawab omongan para pelanggannya. Padahal biasanya Ia akan lebih memilih mengangguk atau tak bereaksi sama sekali kecuali ada yang memesan minuman kepadanya.

Pria itu awalnya ragu tapi tiba-tiba dia banyak bicara. "Aku baru saja putus dari pacarku dan dipecat dari perkerjaanku."

"Oh."Tanggap Kyungsoo tak peduli.

 _Abaikan saja,_ _Kyungsoo_. Pikir Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya teman dekat."Si pria pemilik suara husky dan berat itu terus berbicara meski Kyungsoo sudah memasang wajah tidak peduli.

"Rasanya mau mati saja."

"Ya mati saja."Komentar Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi frontal.

Pria itu mengangguk lemah, tidak ada wajah tersinggung barang sedikitpun dan cukup membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya; _tertarik_. "niatku begitu tapi aku tidak punya keberanian."Entah hanya perasaan Kyungsoo atau suara pria itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Pacarmu, ah atau mantan ya?"

Pria itu menaruh wajahnya diatas meja bartender, tidak memandang kearah Kyungsoo tetapi terpejam dengan posisi wajah yang terarah kiri membuat helaian merahnya terjatuh diatas meja. "Mantan dan pengkhianat. Aku sudah membiayai kehidupannya setelah orang tuanya meninggal, dia seperti duniaku tapi dia malah menikahi pria lain dan dia berkata bahwa aku hanyalah seorang kakak dimatanya. Uuukh. Aku benar-benar bodoh."Pria itu memukul kepalanya secara mendadak dan tidak pelan sama sekali karena bekas pukulannya menyisakan bercak 5 jari dengan warna merah mentereng.

Kyungsoo sempat meneliti penampilan pria itu sembunyi-sembunyi sementara tangannya tidaklah diam karena dia sibuk meracik minuman paling ringan yang sekiranya bisa diminum oleh pria 'patah hati' itu.

"Dan aku rasa kau baru saja menjadi pendamping pria untuk gadis itu?"

"Kau benar."

"Kau sial sekali. Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja dia?"

Pria itu langsung mendongak dan menegakan tubuhnya disertai wajah tak suka. "Mana bisa aku membunuh gadis yang aku cintai."Desis pria itu, jelas marah.

Namun, ekspresi itu tidaklah membuat Kyungsoo merasa terancam malahan dia sedang memasang raut wajah datar. "Aku tidak bilang 'gadis'mu itu tetapi yang ku maksud adalah pria yang dicintainya."

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin merenggut nyawa pria yang dicintai gadis yang ku cintai. Dia pasti akan membenciku."

Kyungsoo diam saja setelah mendengar itu setelah berkata. "Terserah."

Tangannya menyodorkan gelas panjang berisi cairan biru yang langsung diteguk kasar oleh pria itu. Saat telah tandas, pria itu menyerahkan lagi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tambah."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "satu saja cukup untuk membuatmu tidur."

Alis pria itu bertautan, "maksudmu?"

 _Brak!_

Bibir Kyungsoo tertarik kekiri, menyeringai tajam. "Johnny, bawa dia keatas."

Satu pria bersetelan hitam-hitam menggendong tubuh pria itu menuju tangga. Mata hitam Kyungsoo teralih pada keramaian 'Dance Floor'. Bibirnya masih saja menyeringai, "Kau akan tertawa setelah ini. Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

 **Pemakaman Umum**

 **Tahun** _ **2014**_

Seorang remaja lelaki atau yang kerap kali dipanggil oleh orang-orang dikenalnya sebagai _Sehun_ kini tengah menatap rindu kepada sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan 1 nama, Oh Jongsuk; _nisan sang Ayah_.

"Hai Ayah. Aku kangen masakanmu. Kasih sayangmu, senyuman hangatmu, nyanyianmu, pokoknya semua yang ada pada Ayah."katanya lirih sembari mengelus pahatan nama Ayahnya. "...Kau tahu, Aku sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda dan bahkan bisa menggunakan motor. Tahu tidak, latihan keras yang kau berikan sangat berguna untukku. "bibir remaja lelaki itu mulai bergetar, suaranya tercekat.

Dia membenahi rambutnya dan membenahi kemejanya yang berwarna hijau lembut dengan 2 kancing didepan dada. Dia menarik nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan bulir bening yang sudah mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, kini sorot mata itu menerawang jauh kedepan. "Aku hidup dengan baik bersama Paman Kim si rentenir sialan itu. Dan terkadang aku juga berkunjung ke rumah Paman Oh dan bibi juga 2 keponakanku yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, usia mereka 14 tahun. Mereka sangat baik padaku."

' _Kau sekedar menumpang disini, jangan belaga.'_

' _Semenjak Ayah mu meninggal ini sah menjadi rumah kami, Sehun'_

' _Aku benci paman, kau merebut Kahi dariku.'_

' _Paman sangat cerewet, aku tidak suka_ '

Sehun mencengkram rumput didekatnya dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah, berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang wajah murka dan benci yang diarahkan kepadanya dari paman, bibi, juga 2 keponakannya. "Aku selalu mengunjungi rumah mereka walau aku sekarang masih menetap dirumah Paman Kim, ya si Rentenir sialan itu masih lebih baik dari adikmu, Ayah. Pria sialan itu, meski hanya tahu uang saja...tetapi, setidaknya dia tidak merecoki diriku dengan umpatan-umpatan menyakitkan."

Sehun masih berdialog dilingkungan yang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang-orang itu, "Ah, tidak..Ayah. aku tidak membenci adikmu, Oh Jongrim. Aku menghormati paman serta Bibi Oh Hanra, bahkan dua keponakanku Jinyeol dan Ahrin."

' _anak kecil sial, semenjak kau dilahirkan_ _._ _Ayahmu terpaksa meminjam uang untuk memajukan perusahaanya. Padahal sebelum kau lahir, dia tidak harus berkerja sekeras ini. Lihatlah, karenamu kaka_ _k_ _ku harus mati...pembawa sial.'_

' _Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mati, kami muak melihatmu'_

' _Jangan sok akrab, kau bukan paman kami. Sehun itu sudah mati buat kami.'_

' _Pergi sana, jangan dekat-dekat Ahrin.'_

Dia menggeleng keras, mencengkram wajahnya dengan raut linglung. "Mereka baik padaku, sangat baik. Aku menyayangi mereka begitu juga sebaliknya, ya benar.. mereka menyayangiku –pasti"

' _KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI!'_

' _MATI KALAU PERLU!'_

' _PEMBUNUH!'_

"No –no, aku bukan pembunuh."Sehun meracau sembari menutupi telinganya begitu kuat berusaha menghalau semua teriakan-teriakan dari kepalanya yang mengusik setiap saat ketika hatinya merasa lelah.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

 **Unknown Place**

 **Tahun 2018**

"woah~"

Seulas senyum lebar muncul dibibir Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat kagum dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia melirik kearah Jongin, "Tempat apa ini. Indah dan sangat sejuk, bagaimana bisa bunga dan pepohonan bisa tumbuh sesubur ini?"tanyanya penasaran.

Jongin jadi gemas, karena suara Sehun ketika bertanya benar-benar seperti anak kecil, mata hazel itu memancar antusias dengan uraian senyum kagum yang belum juga hilang. Jujur saja, Jongin sama sekali tidak menduga kalau reaksi Sehun akan sesenang ini. Ayolah, ini hanya sebuah padang rumput yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga liar yang tumbuh subur dengan pepohonan rindang mengelilingi. "Aku menamakan tempat ini, Secret Paradise. Tempat rahasiaku."

"Ah, begitu. "sahut Sehun. Lalu mata hazel itu kini beralih lagi menatap hamparan bunga liar warna-warni dihadapannya, "Ini tempat yang menakjubkan."

"Ini hanya kumpulan bunga-bunga liar, _Cheese_."

"Aku suka bunga, mereka indah apalagi bunga mawar biru ini. Mengingatkanku pada Ay -eum, apakah aku boleh mengunjungi tempat ini sewaktu-waktu."

Tangan besar Jongin mengacak rambut berwarna coklat madu milik Sehun. Ada senyum kecil dibibirnya. "Ini menjadi tempat rahasiamu juga sekarang. Berjanjilah, tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada siapapun. Kau mengerti?"tukas Jongin tegas dan menuntut seperti biasa. Sambil menahan diri untuk tak menanyakan kata-kata yang di potong oleh Sehun secara sengaja baru saja. Jongin sadar dia hanya orang asing dalam mata Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak, kau lebih jago memaksa orang untuk berkata 'Iya'entah apapun masalah itu."

Sehun berlarian mendekati bunga-bunga itu, dan menghirup salah satu bunga tulip dengan Jongin yang mengikutinya tanpa berkata sampai tak sengaja mata Jongin terjatuh pada leher bagian belakang Sehun, ada sebuah luka sayatan disana, dan dilihat dari bekasnya itu sudah cukup lama.

"Cheese?"

"Hmm?"Sehun menoleh saat Jongin memanggilnya. Walau masih kesal dipanggil begitu toh dia bisa apa, lagipula panggilan itu tidak buruk juga.

"Kau tau tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku juga kakakku."

Deg!

Jantung Sehun serasa akan copot mendengar itu tetapi sebisa mungkin dia tak bertindak gegabah atau mencurigakan. "Benarkah, lalu dimana dia sekarang?"tanya Sehun sembari menatap bunga tulip merahnya sebagai pengalihan.

Ada satu tarikan nafas dalam terdengar dan entah kenapa Sehun merasa Jongin sedang bersedih.

"Entahlah, aku kehilangan jejaknya semenjak usiaku 16 tahun. Dengar Cheese, aku tidak mengapa tetapi ku rasa akan ada waktu aku akan menjadi benar-benar jahat. Jadi, ku harap disaat waktu itu datang... Pergilah sejauh mungkin."

Sehun bergeming, hatinya bergemuruh. Ada perasaan takut yang mulai melingkupinya, ini aneh.

Dan Sehun tidak suka sensasi ini. "Jongin-hyung, aku tidak kapan itu datang. Tetapi, meski itu datang didetik inipun maka jawaban ku... Tetap tinggal."

Mata Jongin melebar sedetik untuk kemudian menyipit dengan bibirnya yang menarik senyum lebar. "Ini akan mudah kalau kau menjawab ' _ya_ , _Jongin_ - _hyung_ _aku_ _akan_ _pergi_ _jika_ _itu_ _yang_ _kau_ _mau_ ', tapi memang kau ini."diakhir Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan lehernya tak habis pikir.

"Lalu ini, kenapa luka sebesar ini ada pada tubuhmu?"tanya Jongin, matanya menyorot penuh tuntutan dan Sehun membenahi kerah T-shirtnya gugup.

"Ini...umm-"

"Ya?"

"Ini bekas luka ka.. "bibir bawahnya sudah digigit-gigit dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah.

"Berbicaralah dengan benar, Cheese."paksa Jongin lembut. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sehun dan menghela nafas begitu menyadari ada sesuatu yang lagi-lagi dirahasiakan oleh Sehun.

Pada akhirnya Jongin tersenyum maklum dan berkata pelan, "Kalau memang berat untuk mengatakannya karena kita baru saling mengenal maka aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap dan... jadi, jangan berani pergi dariku sebelum kau mengatakan rahasiamu, kay!"papar Jongin sembari mengacak pelan rambut Sehun. "Ini resmi, aku akan mengacak-ngacak rambut sebagai terapi dariku."

Sehun benar-benar lega dan mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jongin, tanggapan yang Sehun berikan adalah aneh. Ehei, Sehun...Jongin memang seperti itu jadi sekarang atau nanti mulailah biasakan dirimu dengan segala keanehan yang dimilikinya. "Sesukamu saja'hyung."sahut Sehun cuek.

Jongin manggut-manggut dan berbalik juga tak lupa menarik bagian kerah belakang Sehun.

"Hei, hei... apa-apaan ini. Sakit'hyung!"protes Sehun.

Kemudian Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun dan lagi-lagi menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Sehun. "Kita ke Lotte World dan ayo bersenang-senang!"seru Jongin dengan suara beratnya yang ringan dan dipenuhi keceriaan.

Well, Sehun jadi tertular. "YEI, NAIK ROLLEL COASTER!"pekik Sehun tak kalah ceria.

Jongin menatapnya, "Kau saja sendiri yang naik itu."katanya dengan suara sinis.

Sehun tersenyum jahat, "Kau takut ya'hyung. Hiii, dasar pengecut. Masa kalah sama anak muda sepertiku, malu sama umur'hyung!"

Jongin mendelik dan berpura-pura memiting leher Sehun. "Apa katamu, bocah! Minta ku bunuh ya, hmmm!"ancam Jongin.

Sehun menanggapi dengan tawa ringan, "hahaha, dasar om-om shinigami!"

Jongin semakin intens memiting leher Sehun, melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada leher Sehun sementara tangan kirinya mengelitiki perut Sehun.

"Hahaha, ampuun'hyung. Ini geli, yak! yak!"

Jongin tertawa puas saat melihat Sehun tertawa karena rasa geli. "Rasakan makanya benahi mulutmu, sopanlah dengan yang lebih tua, bocah!"

Sehun mendorong tangan kiri Jongin, nampak berusaha menghindari tangan jahil itu. "Jebbal, Jongin-hyung. Ini geli, sungguh! hahahaha?!"

"kekeke, berjanji dulu jangan memanggilku om-om."

"iya-iya, aku janji!"jerit Sehun. Dia sudah tak tahan rupanya.

Jongin mendengus dan melepaskan tubuh Sehun. "hahaha, aduh. Tanganmu mengerikan'hyung. Dasar ahjussi bulukan!"

Mata Jongin melotot dan mulutnya ternganga. Apalagi saat Sehun memeletkan lidah lalu berlari menjauhinya. "Yak! KESINI KAU ANAK HILANG!"

"TIDAK MAULAH!"

"AWAS SAJA KAU!"jerit Jongin dongkol.

Sehun terus berlari dan Jongin terus mengejar.

2 hati dari dunia berbeda kini akan saling terbagi, membuka lembaran baru dan sesekali membuka lembaran lama bersama.

Itulah sebuah janji yang tak mereka ucapkan namun Sehun juga Jongin menyadari ada sesuatu yang mereka saling rasakan.

Yaitu...rasa peduli.

.

.

Bunga _Mawar_ itu indah namun pasti akan _layu_ termakan waktu.

Tetapi, keindahannya tersimpan disetiap hati semua orang bagi mereka para penganggumnya... _Sehun._

Keletihan hati yang berduka setiap waktu.

Terkadang seseorang berhenti sejenak untuk nanti melangkah lagi.

Begitu juga... _Kim Jongin._

.

.

.

 _ **AriaMoonie : Kami benar-benar minta maaf akan keterlambatan untuk update.**_

 _ **Jadi, Lanjut atau Berhenti?**_

 **...Kasih respon kalian di kotak Review by AriaMoonie** _ **...**_

 **PLEASE, DONT BE SIDERS!**


	5. Pemberitahuan, guys! dibaca ya!

Bukan Update...

Singkat aja...

Gue and Moonie...pindah lapak or rumah...jadi kalau kalian masih berminat mengetahui kisah hidup Sehun...heuheu SILAHKAN ADD FACEBOOK KAMI...ini Unnamenya - (Aria moonie)

Kalau lu pada udah nge'add facebook gue trus dah gue konfirm...spam beranda gue and Moonie dengan kata "MOONIE ALAAAAAAY TUUUUUKANG NGAREEET"

Kenapa musti gitu, biar Moonie nyadar diri ya kagaklah entar kalo gue upload ImS (Ice meet Stone) and ImP (Imperio), gue bisa ngetag kalian...gitulooh..

Yah, gue and moonie kagak maksa kok..SUMVEH!

.

Udah ya... bye-bye-bye

Tertanda Aria.


End file.
